Unknown
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Ch12 last chapter finished Lemon is in ch 12 and slight in ch. 3 YAOI Kurama x Hiei there is a plot. action, romance, slight humor, a little angst.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody this will be my second fic and guess what the pairings are….. yep you guessed it hiei and kurama again ah (gazes dreamily into space) how I wish I could get either of them into bed with me (snaps out of it) oh well ill just write about it instead oh and too the ONE person who reviewed myfirst fic **LoversPastForgotten**thank you so much you made my day and I read some of your stuff too it was good and real cute also especially**Innocents of the NonInnocent** any who hope you enjoy this one its going to have shonin ai which I hope you know what that means if not consult a Japanese dictionary… just kidding I think it means the same as yaoi except with more graphic stuff like a lemon or lime or maybe it's the other way around ……. either way I don't think that will be until later oh wow the authors note is beginning to get really long so ill stop now.

Disclaimer: I own only the eight bucks and twelve cents in my back pocket so don't sue me! oh how I wish that I owned hiei or kurama though what fun I would have with them hehehehe sorry hentai thoughts read on...

(ahgsjhgd) means thoughts from me

(5/26/07 Again edited thank you SilentShadowStalker I'm such a procrastinator that it took me nearly a year and a half to get this put up. Oo Woops. )

* * *

Kurama had just returned from school to an empty house and a letter on the table

Shuichi

Had to go to England, very important and sudden problems came up. I will see you in a month. I left money and a credit card in the fridge. Use it wisely.

Love,

Shiori

Kurama sighed and set the letter back on the table then went into his room and put his book bag on his desk.

He went over to his closet and grabbed out a pair of loose black pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt that fit his frame perfectly. Then he proceeded to go into the bathroom and shower to remove the stench of so many people. He sat there in the shower for about twenty minutes before he turned the water off and quickly dried and dressed himself.

He went into his room and sat at his desk, fully intent on getting his homework done for the week, even though it was only Monday. He had nothing better to do anyway so he grabbed a pen, some paper and his calculus book out of his bag and started on his math homework.

About three hours later Kurama had just begun his chemistry homework when his stomach began to growl he stopped writing and looked at the clock. Realizing what time it was, he decided he had better get something to eat, so he stood slowly, relieving his muscles of their kinks. Then he heard tapping.

Not realizing where it was coming from he looked at his door, then the tapping came again, a bit more urgently. Kurama turned his head and looked at the window where a bloodied up Hiei sat staring expectantly at him.

Kurama rushed to the window pulling it open he grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him inside. Hiei fell on top of him and they both tumbled to the floor. Hiei flinched with noticeable pain so Kurama quickly got up, pulling the small fire demon up with him.

"What happened" Kurama asked, clearing his throat since he had not talked in over four hours.

"Got into a fight in the Makai." Hiei stated gruffly he slid to the floor and Kurama knelt down next to him.

"Do you mind if I pick you up and put you on the bed?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"I will take that as a no." Kurama picked up the half koorime, surprised at how little he weighed, and set him on his bed. "Take your cloak and shirt off, please."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"So I can reach your wounds." Kurama stated as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Hn." Hiei said as he proceeded to remove his torn and bloodied cloak and undershirt. He lay flat on his stomach. Kurama looked down and saw the extent of the damage.

His back was bloody for the most part and strips of skin hung loosely by a thread or two. Most of the cuts were shallow, but one or two were so deep Kurama could see white where the bones were showing.

"Not the worst I have seen, but certainly not the best." Kurama stated, looking into Hiei's red eyes.

"It won't stop bleeding" Hiei said, a very, very tiny hint of panic in his voice that worried Kurama.

"How long have you had this?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"…" Hiei didn't say anything.

"I asked you, how long?" Kurama asked, anger edging his voice.

Hiei looked at his hands and replied, "Three days".

"What? Why did you not come sooner?" Kurama asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought it would stop on its own and now… well…I have lost so much blood, I can barely walk…" Hiei said. For the first time his barrier broke, only for a minute, and he looked at Kurama, emotions of fear, pain, despair, and another Kurama could not figure out showed in Hiei's eyes. Then another emotion flitted across the fire demon's eyes that scared Kurama more then anything. Begging...pleading...total and complete helplessness. "Help me Kurama…" then Hiei passed out.

Kurama jumped into action. As quickly as he could, he grabbed warm water, a towel, a bowl, and a spoon. He then sat down, pulled some seeds out of his hair and put them in the bowl, adding just a tiny bit of water. Then he crushed the seeds into a kind of ointment. He took the wash cloth and ever so gently began to wipe the caked, dried blood and excess skin off the wounds.

When he realized the wound actually went below the belt line, he froze, not knowing what to do. Should he take the demon's pants off and be killed when Hiei awoke, or leave them on and let the wounds on Hiei's thighs continue to bleed?

He chose the first option, which was not an easy task, especially with all the belts Hiei wore and the laced shoes, which he also removed. Finally he had unbuttoned and unbuckled the pants. Then he came across another problem. Hiei did not wear undergarments. Kurama blushed, but knew he had to do it, so he removed the pants and looked away quickly, covering Hiei with a towel.

He gently cleaned Hiei's thighs and started to massage the ointment into his back and legs, which was hard to do without accidentally seeing something you shouldn't. Kurama didn't manage to keep from doing so and blushed a furious shade of red before quickly putting the towel back on. When he finally got to the deepest cuts and massaged the ointment into those, Hiei groaned in agony. Kurama felt bad, but knew it would help his friend in the long run, so he continued. He took some gauze wrapping and was trying to decide how to put it on when Hiei awoke. He tensed and looked at Kurama.

"Kitsune… where are my pants?" Then he grimaced in pain and passed out again.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha sorry I cant write anymore tonight I am way tired and I have soooooo much homework I think I'm behind three weeks or more in all eight of my classes it really sucks damnit I just know I'm going to get summer school this really sucks oh well I will update this as soon as possible I think I will make you wait a month BWAHAHHAHAHA no I'm not that mean plus I get bored fast so it will probly be updated tomorrow but I wont update till I get at least ummmmmm…. Five reviews I think that's fair don't you? Tell me if its good oh and if you like shonin ai expect some juicy scenes in the second or third chapter I'm still debating what chapter to put it in you should tell me  oh and sorry its so short I am hoping to make future chapters much longer but you know REVIEW PLEASE oh and in later chapters I kinda wanted to put real times japanese students have to be and leave school make it more realistic so If some one knows could you please inform me of this pritty please - I will take flames too but just realize ITS ONLY A STORY YOU DID NOT HAVE TO READ IT! 


	2. NAKED

ILY:hey again glad you made it this far it means you like my fic you hear that hiei they like it

H:hn yea well I still think it stinks

K:now hiei don't make ily cry again

H: why does every body always show me getting hurt or rained on you know what that is not the only time I go to your room...cough

ILY: oh well you are going to love the future chapters there soooo good

H: FYI dimwit you have only not even written all of three chapters

ILY:yea soooo  
H: grins evilly so what happens after the third chapter

ILY: hmmmm... I don't know

H:hn just as I thought baka human

ILY: wait wait raises hand

H: yes

ILY: I know what I'm going to do but your not going to like it unless you are um what do you call it I know its not gay you get mad when we say that its more bisexual but you like males more

H and K:WHAT!

ILY: hot steamy sex scenes in later chapters only cause hiei provoked me BWAHAHAHA

H and K: blush

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but a stick of gum and only two dollars and twelve cents now cause my stupid twin stole the rest for makeup or some crap like that -

on with the story (sorry that this chapter kind of sucks)

and I decided I was bored so animebishieluver who reviewed this story I hope you continue to read and here is the newest chapter, five was way to much to ask for anyway sigh

* * *

**CH 2**

Somebody was humming. Hiei could barely hear it, but someone was, and that someone was washing his face off. He could feel the cool wet rag gently sweep over his forehead and down his cheeks. He hesitantly opened one eye, then the other, to find Kurama staring down at him, washcloth in hand.

"You have finally awoken." Kurama smiled.

"How long?" Hiei asked, then coughed because his throat was so dry.

Kurama's brow furrowed. "Water?" he asked.

"Hn." Hiei managed. Kurama got up and grabbed a cup off the night stand, then quickly walked over to the bathroom sink and filled it up with water. He then turned around and walked back to the bed and gave the cup full of the thirst quenching liquid to Hiei who downed it in a single gulp.

"You have only been out a day." he said.

Hiei nodded and sipped the new glass of water Kurama had gotten him slower. When he finally felt his throat was moist enough, he spoke. "Did I... say anything in my sleep?" He wouldn't make eye contact.

"A few things." Kurama replied carefully.

Hiei tensed "...what?"

"Something about a tree and rain and then you said my name but it made no sense." Kurama said altogether confused.

Hiei visibly relaxed and Kurama realized Hiei had not wanted to reveal anything secretive about -him- in his dreams. 'I wonder what he dreams that he does not want me to know.'

"Why?" he asked Hiei, raising an eyebrow.

Hiei looked up through his usual emotionless mask. "No reason." He said flatly.

"You know...ah, never mind." Kurama started. "Why don't you take a shower, then I will redo your bandages."

Hiei again looked up, then turned a little bit pink and if Kurama did not know Hiei, he would have teased him for blushing.

"Um, I don't know how." Hiei whispered, embarrassment seeping through him.

"What?"

"Hn... I do not know how to work the shower thing." he ground out, as if he were being tortured into admitting his deepest secret.

Kurama began to laugh at this. Hiei gave him a death glare that would surely kill a lesser being, but Kurama just ignored it.

"Don't worry, I will show you." He stood up and went into the bathroom, waiting by the shower.

Hiei slowly stood and began to follow when he felt a breeze. Looking down, he discovered for the first time he was still naked. He quickly wrapped the blanket that had concealed him all this time around his waist, 'no wonder Kurama kept looking up' Hiei thought.

"Kurama…" he said, quickly walking toward the kitsune.

"Yes?" Kurama asked curiously. Seeing the blushing koorime wrapped in a thin blanket, he laughed again.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get to your deeper cuts and I didn't see anything." Kurama lied (about the last part).

"Just show me how to work the damn shower." Hiei growled.

Slowly and stiffly he moved closer to Kurama until he was standing directly next to the kitsune. He looked at the knobs and bottles, and then looked at Kurama, expecting him to explain.

After twenty minutes of 'shampoo on head, then conditioner, no, you cannot eat it, and you use soap on your body, don't get it in your eyes, it stings', Hiei was ready to take his shower.

"Do you need me to..."

"No, I think if you get it to the right temperature, I can do the rest." Hiei said gruffly.

"Ok..." Kurama said, slowly turning the knobs to find the perfect temperature for the fire demon.

"Just remember, don't get the soap in or around your eyes and avoid your open wounds. If you need any help, just call."

"Hn..." was Hiei's reply.

Then Kurama left, leaving Hiei alone in the shower...

* * *

**1**I had actual brain blockage here I have no clue what I was going to ask but I was to lazy to erase it sooo...hehehe

dun dun dun what is going to happen well hiei takes a shower of course but I want at least** TWO **new reviews before I continue please it can be a flame for all I care or from the same person I just like feed back possible lemon next chapter but maybe I am going to have to wait until the fourth chapter for that (don't ask) any who have a nice day oh and sorry again for the short chapter but my stupid w.s.h. pilled a whole crap load of work on me and then I had to stay after school for an hour that's what I get for skipping and going back to sleep, it was an accident I swear the alarm clock must have fallen ten feet from my bed and smashed into a billion pieces on its own. sigh ill have the next chapter up quicker then you can figure out what I.L.C. stands for go ahead guess! YAY FOUR DAY WEEKEND! I can get more chapters written :) the dang star thingies wont show up but I did not realize that until after I had posted this chapter so now I hope its less confusing (the 1 thingy)


	3. Dreams

Hey all I am typing this as we go ok ILC stands for……….. drum roll please dud u du dud duuuuu I LOVE CHEESE well I don't my sis Laura does she used to steal hunks of it from the fridge when we were little and hide it under the bed then my mom…. Well I think you know where that is going I have another story I'm typing up but it wont be up for a while wow I'm on a role wohoo please read this chapter I think you will love it WARNING CONTAINS- YAOI SHONIN AI THINGY AND LIMONY SCEENS you have been warned oh crap that means this will probly be rated R now…

Disclaimer YAY 75 bucks which means I can get the sensui saga I missed the whole thing I was so devastated oh well I do not own anything though I wish that I did he he he (hentai thoughts yet again eeek I'm like miroku ha ha ha ha ha)

* * *

Ch.3

Hiei quickly removed his bandages, grimacing only slightly when the gauze gripped onto his skin and he had to tear it off. He then threw the bloodied bandages into the miniature garbage under the sink and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade down his chest and on his head. As he stood there, eyes tightly shut, he tried his hardest to will the stupid dream-that-would-never-be away, but it kept resurfacing. Finally he gave up and remembered the bittersweet dream he was so afraid of Kurama figuring out.

Kurama was next to him, staring at him, and Hiei couldn't move as he stared into those deep intelligent eyes, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He blushed as he thought of Kurama, only inches away. Kurama grinned and moved closer when he was only a few centimeters away, he chuckled. "You're very cute, you know."

"What?" Hiei's eyes grew wide. The space between them closed and Hiei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Kurama kissed him. He relaxed and his eyes drooped as those soft beautiful lips pressed harder. 'They feel like rose petals,' he thought dreamily.

His eyes closed, and when he opened them again, they were by a river that glittered in the setting sun. Sakura blossoms from the tree above them fell to the ground, perfuming the air with a sweet smell.

"How did we get here?" Hiei asked when Kurama pulled away, eyes glittering mischievously, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"What are you talking about? We've been here all along."

"But…" he was cut off when Kurama kissed him again. Instantly forgetting the change in scenery, he moaned slightly, parting his lips.

Kurama took this as an invitation and quickly slipped his tongue in tasting every inch of Hiei's mouth. Hiei did likewise, but more shyly. 'He tastes like roses, too' he thought as his eyes slowly shut. Heat and pleasure were pulsating through him almost painfully.

Kurama slipped his hands under Hiei's shirt and gently pulled it off, cloak and all, only breaking the kiss slightly, giving them both time to breathe.

He slowly moved his kisses off Hiei's lips and down his chin, following his jaw and nipping lightly on his neck.

"Kurama…." He gasped when the kitsune placed his hand on Hiei's area of pleasure.

"Hmmm?" Kurama said, looking up through hooded eyes.

"Stop…" Hiei moaned again as Kurama slid his hand up his chest.

"Why?" Kurama asked, amused.

"Stop" Hiei nearly whimpered.

"Why?" he asked again, moving his hand slowly over the squirming fire demon's pants. "Don't you want me?" he whispered seductively.

"Hn… very much so." Hiei said, eyes opening enough to see the kitsune's face.

"Then shut up and relax." he purred, pushing Hiei down on the soft grass and continuing the torturous pleasure. Hands roamed and eventually Kurama's shirt and shoes disappeared, then both of their pants were gone, leaving only a thin layer of cloth between them.

As Kurama nipped and sucked Hiei's chest, he tried not to gasp or moan in pleasure. Kurama's kisses led to his navel and very close to the area Hiei craved to be touched. Kurama slowly pulled Hiei's last piece of clothing off, making the koorime blush as the other stopped and looked, drinking in his body. Then the youkai smirked, took the pulsating organ in his hands and brought it to his mouth, causing Hiei's back to arch and him to let out a low moan, his hands grasping the grass for dear life as Kurama began to suck, moving his hands in ways that brought immense pleasure to Hiei.

Kurama's mouth slowly moved around from kissing to licking to sucking again until he saw Hiei on the verge of release. He stopped and sat up, making Hiei's eyes snap open, he stared at Kurama.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, voice thick with lust.

"It seems you're going to wake up." Kurama said.

"What?" he asked, confusion now mixed in his red eyes.

Everything went white and Kurama slowly disintegrated, still smirking.

Then Hiei shut his eyes, when he reopened them he was on Kurama's bed, face up. He looked down and saw Kurama, a wad of gauze in his hands, thinking. He then noticed his lack of clothing.

"Kitsune… where are my pants?" a sudden pain went through him and darkness over took again

Hiei swore as he looked down, realizing that by remembering that dream he was now going to have to take a really cold shower. So he turned the hot off and the cold up, then, quick as he could, he shampooed and conditioned his hair, then lathered up a wash cloth and scrubbed his small body clean.

He turned the water off and stood there for a second. He then grabbed the towels Kurama had set out for him and dried off, dressing in the black outfit that actually fit quit nicely on him. Kurama was letting him use it.

He replaced his bandana and walked out of the bathroom to face the man of his dreams…literally. "One more night." he thought as he spotted Kurama asleep on his bed.

An emotion burst through his chest, one he had never felt for anyone. It made Hiei want to cry. 'I can't afford these emotions, whatever they are; it's going to make me weak.' He sat at the edge of Kurama's bed and silently bandaged his wounds.

"This is going to be a long night." He sighed.

* * *

Ok this is not half as lemony as I wanted it but I couldn't have hiei wake up with a bonner it would have freaked kurama out and embarrassed the hell out of hiei 

so if anyone can do better then this like detailed or something don't tell me you can do better e-mail me your beautiful work or something cause personally I think this is the best chapter but not the best lemon oh well um I now take un registered peoples reviews if someone had told me to push that button thingy then I would have had probly maybe more reviews

If you remember hiei does not wear under wear in the first chapter but in his dreams I had him don't ask I just don't feel like rewriting it again

Tasha you had better review this time R&R please and thank you

next chapter will be up when I get hmmm a review from tasha (shes my cousin and she is the first one who read my story pacing) flames are ok to but dont tell me its disgusting I told you it was a lemon you did not have to read it I have no clue if this should be rated R but im putting it there anyways cause I dont want to have this beautiful work of art removed. see ya later


	4. Home introduction to plot

Hello again how are you all? Hmmm… anyways here is ch. Three it was written at three in the morning cause I had insomnia so it is a little boring I think but it introduces you to the plot. Many thanks to all the people who reviewed especially the person who reviewed three times you get a hiei plushie

Disclaimer- hmmm what do you think, if I did own this show I would have made it a major yaoi with hiei and kurama being the main stars (j/k) or am I, I still like it the way it is right now though…

Any who I just want to tell all you how mad I got when they took yu yu hakusho off the air so I conned my dad into giving me his credit card numbers and I hope to get the series soon (bwahahaha I'm evil you don't want to know how I got him to give them to me)

On with the fic

* * *

Ch.3 

After hiei was finished bandaging himself up he decided he was hungry but since kurama was asleep and hiei didn't want to wake him up. He instead decided to sleep so he pulled the covers over kurama resisting the very strong urge to kiss him. then went over to the other side of the bed, after shutting the lights out, slipping under the covers he tried his best to sleep as far away from kurama as he could after five or so minutes he passed out. this time he dreamt that kurama had rejected him and hiei had begun to cry, he quickly jerked awake and shook his head trying to rid it of the horrid dream he went to wipe his face and was even more horrified to find that he had actually cried (I made hiei cry how sad now he's going to kill me)

He looked at the clock and found he had only been asleep for an hour and it was only nine o' clock 'this is definitely going to be a long night' he thought. lying back down on his pillow he watched kurama breath 'in and out in and out… in and…out…' hiei dozed off again this time thankfully he dreamt of nothing.

He awoke again to sunlight streaming in through the window and birds chirping there early toon. He turned toward kurama and found him still asleep so he looked at the clock discovering it was only 6:47 he decided to try and sleep again he snuggled deeper into the covers and shut his eyes trying to let the darkness envelop him again but the stupid birds as he would say wouldn't let him, debating on whether he should kill the birds or not he stood up then yelped as he fell over his own shoe. He quickly stood back up and twisted to see he had not awoken kurama yet.

'ok then' he thought 'guess I should look for something to eat' so hiei went outside of kuramas room and decided to look for food after checking the upstairs and only finding another room that smelt like tulips and warm honey (don't ask I have no clue what warm honey smells like it just popped into my head) he found there was nothing interesting up there thus he went down the small flight of steps approximately 14 stairs (lets just say he likes to count) when he hit a hard wooden floor in front of him about five feet was the front door and to both his sides were hallways.

He decided to go to the left he came to a room that was white accentuated by the brown wooded floors and big wooden table with small pillows around it there was a rose in a black vase in the middle of the table adding to the black and red pillows, a fireplace and two large shuttered windows was all that this room had (obviously the dinning room I have no clue if they have a specific word for that room other then dinning room) he decided there wasn't any food here. He headed toward the next room which was right next to the first only you had to go through a small door he looked around this room it had, instead of wooden floors, tiled which were cold and made hiei jump at first. There were counters with white tops and brown cupboards and it was painted yellow (why do I paint all the rooms colors I hate) he saw several sharp things and two large boxes in the room one was taller then the other and the shorter one had lots of knobs and coils (stove) the taller one had pictures of kurama and a plus papers (fridge) on it. he decided there was no food here either as a result he went to the next room and found himself in a really small room with two boxes in it he decided to open the one on the right,he barley contained a gasp when he found his clothes, deciding he didn't like this room he left and found the down stairs bathroom he quickly dressed and threw the used cloths on the ground he shuddered the room was pink he abruptly left and went the opposite way he had come in. He looked into the next room plush blue carpets, white walls with pictures hanging on one side, a big black box that kurama called a television, and a bookshelf filled to the brim and then some. In the middle were two tan couches hiei walked over to them and saw a twinkle that caught his eye on a small table in front of the couch was his katana (sp?) he picked it up and slightly smirked "I've been looking for you too" he said aloud he then found his sheath and re attached it to his side.

He turned around once again intent on finding something too eat when he herd a thump and a muffled yelp in two shakes of a leg (I love that saying) he was up the stairs and in kuramas room once again" are you ok" he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice

"yeah" a groggy voice said

"what happened" he said as kurama used the side of the bed to pull himself up

"fell off" he answered, he stood up "you hungry" he asked rubbing his side and swiftly walking out of the room

"hn… I have been looking all over this stupid house for food and have yet to find any" he stated then realizing they were in the room with all the cold floors he stopped

"hmm… Really" kurama asked

"why would I lie" hiei growled

"Oh I wasn't saying you were… you changed"

"Hm what how did I change" hiei asked confused

"your clothes" kurama chuckled

"oh… hn" hiei said regaining his cold exterior

"what do you want to eat" kurama asked after a minute of uncomfortable silence, but before hiei could answer the phone rang

"hold on keep that thought" kurama said rushing past hiei to the hallway he went to the end of it and grabbed the phone holding the receiver to his ear

"suichi speaking how may I help you" he asked in a bored tone

"hi kurama"

"yuske?" kurama asked

"yeah, is hiei there with you?" yuske asked

"yea why?" kurama asked confused

he turned around and saw hiei leaning against the wall behind him a curious look creeping onto his other wise cold features

"uh we have to meet koenma in a half an hour boton says to be ready she is going to pick you up"

"another mission" hiei asked immediately the curious look gone replaced by nothing

"probly" kurama said noticing the dead look on hieis face 'what happened why is he like this its never been this bad before' kurama thought "do you know what this is about" he asked yuske

"not a clue but we'll find out soon got to go now see ya in a few" yuske said before the phone went dead, kurama set the phone back down

"we should get something to eat now boton will be here in a few"

an icy "hn" was all he got

they ate something, that kurama was able too cook up really fast, in silence awaiting boton to pick them up.

* * *

Wohoo that was the longest one yet so I'm happy I wonder what koenma wants and why hiei is so cold right now? oh wait I do know you don't hahahahahaha oh sorry you'll find out as long as you keep reading yay I have a plot oh and my cousin Tasha read this story THANK YOU :ninja: (don't ask she says it all the time) ok I still need times that kurama goes to school and should kakoe (have no clue how to spell it) be in the story or not she is an expendable character it matters not either way well anyhow hope you liked this chapter and I know it was kind of pointless but it started the whole plot thingy and yes I realize that is probly not how kuramas house looks but I'm the author here what I say goes HAHAHAHAHAHA I could have kurama or hiei die in this story and you could do nothing BWAHAHAHAHAHA oh sorry I wont though I don't want this to be a dark sad story maybe in the future but not on only my second fic wow long authors note I would like to thank the following reviewers sorry I kind of deleted you 

**Animeforyou: thank you still you may keep the milky way **

**Josh122121: how did you like the last chapter 'juicy" enough for you **

**LoversPastForgotten: thank you again for reviewing how do you like my yaoi idea they didn't really do it I told you I could do it (grins)**

**Hiei's Gothic angel: thank you very much for reviewing three times and even the authors note I hope you continue to read this. **

* * *

**ok I just checked and tasha did not review yet oh well I already downloaded it maybe ill get it tommorow it hasn't been 24 hours anyways im going too sleep now. sweet dreams (of hiei and kurama :) if you havnt reviewed please do so it makes me happy and write more. THANK YOU! R&R next ch after 4 new or multiple reviews ok **


	5. who is pm

**Here is the next chapter it took me so long to write it because of school im way behind but I'm catching up anywho hope you like this chapter it explains a few things R&R enjoy**

**Disclaimer: … NOTHING I OWN NOTHING (grumble)**

**"123" talking '123' thoughts (123) sometimes author notes sometimes info for the story**

* * *

**Ch 5**

**When boton finally arrived they were both done eating and were just quietly sitting in the living room watching the blank TV screen hiei thinking of god knows what and kurama wondering what hiei was thinking **

"**ready to go" a cheerful voice asked they both stood up kurama brushed a hand through his hair**

"**yeah I guess" he said they went outside and sat on botons oar within five minutes they were in front of the big brown doors **

**ogres(sp?) moving about and such behind them**

"**well lets go in" boton chirped they walked in hiei immediately went to the wall leaned against it and scowled**

**kurama walked over to were yuske was sitting**

"**hey kurama" yuske yelled "hi hiei haven't seen you in a long while" it was true for the last three months no one had been able to contact him he had gone missing, (but everyone had a suspicious inkling that koenma knew), up until he showed himself to kurama bleeding and needing help**

"**hn" came hieis customary reply **

"**so what's the twerp want now" yuske asked boton who was still standing by the door smiling**

"**I don't know something to do with a demon" she said face faltering for a second in thought**

"**your informative" yuske snorted**

"**I thought you knew everything going on around here" kuwabara said**

"**usually I do but koenmas been very secretive about this case" she said shrugging "you'll just have to wait for him to tell you"**

"**and I will" koenma said startling nearly everyone except hiei who had noticed the small prince walk through the trap door **

"**HOLY CRAP" yuske yelled holding his heart "next time try not to make an entrance"**

"**sorry" koenma said **

"**what is it" kuwabara asked**

"**another mission" yuske said**

"**yes…" koenma started**

"**so what is it" yuske asked "fight monsters… save the world, both"**

"**actually you are going to fight someone…. hiei can tell you all about him… hiei" koenma said looking toward hiei**

"**not much to tell… the guy caught me then I escaped, but in the two or more months I was there I found out some things such as the guys name is pm he is plotting world domination and wants to fight the spirit detectives" hiei said explaining everything **

"**you were captured" yuske asked veering off the subject completely baffled at how that could happen **

"**hn"**

"**what did they do to you" kuwabara asked like his friend baffled**

"**nothing" hiei said barley loud enough for the others to hear then he looked away from them and stared out the window to his right**

'**_so that is why he got all cut up no wonder it took him three days and it wasn't even his fault'_ kurama thought anger beginning to grow in him he looked over at hiei who wouldn't make eye contact**

"**so what's there dealeo why does he want to kill us" kuwabara asked**

"**because we are the strongest and he wants to _be_ the strongest" hiei said still looking out the window**

"**defeat us and become the strongest… that's it, that's all he wants" yuske yelled**

"**yah and if there strong enough to catch hiei we had better watch out" kuwabara said unknowingly complimenting hiei**

"**what are we supposed to do then" yuske asked**

"**well he set up a time and location that he would like to fight you… all of you actually, in one week" koenma said**

"**fine… what happens if we don't show" yuske asked **

"**everyone dies" koenma said in a grave voice**

"**WHAT"**

"**he has a bomb thingy in the underground if you don't comply it blows up the axis stops and we fall into the sun so unless you want to buy extra strength sunblock I would suggest you show up"**

"**but what happens if he loses or gets pissed off if he's dead he wont exactly care about blowing the rest of us to Kingdome come" yuske said**

"**I cant say he wont all I know is that this man is semi honorable he sticks to a code if you show up he said that he would deactivate the bomb right in front of you"**

"**fine then but if I get blown up I'll kick your ass" yuske said placing his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly**

"**are we done then" kurama asked**

"**yes you may go home be back here in six days I will tell youexactly what you need and where to go at that time until then relax and train, bye" koenma said disappearing back the way he had come**

"**interesting" yuske said "ok then now that were alone boton will you leave the room please"**

"**yeah sure" she said blinking a few times then quickly scooting out the door**

"**what's this all about" kuwabara asked**

"**hiei…" yuske began and he noticed hiei stiffen up then look toward him his eyes were steely and cold **

**"I know something happened that you wouldn't say in front of koenma but I could tell there was something wrong, If you do not tell me that's fine but let me let you know all of us in here including dimwit are your friends and were here for ya"**

"**I do not feel comfortable explaining anything to you….. but I do realize you are my… friends" hiei said nearly choking on the word friends**

"**well that's ok I guess… your staying with kurama right" yuske asked a little disappointed that hiei wouldn't tell them his troubles**

"**hn"**

"**good you have your own personal shrink" yuske grinned **

"**I am not a shrink" kurama said finally snapping out of his thoughts**

"**sure ya are you listen and you talk you help people that's all I'm sayin" yuske said slapping him on the back "anywho I'm late for a date and I gotta go see you later" yuske grabbed kuwabaras arm and put him in a head lock **

"**hey Urameshi let go"kuwabara yelled as they both went through the doors**

"**you want to go home now" kurama asked hiei who just shrugged in response **

**"I will take that as a yes" so they too walked through the doors and within five minutes they were back in the living room sitting on the couch hiei was looking out the window and kurama was looking at the clock listening to it tick…tock…tick…tock…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding…ding**

"**nine O' Clock" kurama said**

"**what" hiei asked looking back at kurama **

"**I said its nine we were only there for less thentwo hours" kurama said **

"**are you not going to ask me" hiei said startling kurama**

"**about what" kurama asked**

"**about my absence, everything that happened I have been expecting you to for a while now but you still haven't asked" he explained a puzzled look in his eye**

"**oh… I only don't ask because I don't want to pry… unless you want to tell me" kurama said curiouse**

"**well I think you already guessed most of it" hiei said "how much do you think you know"**

"**all I think I know is that they tortured you and that is why it took you so long to get here and it had to have been much longer then three days and I had noticed a few other scars that had not been there last time"**

"**well you are correct they did torture me, unfortunately" hiei said bitterly **

"**but why did they do it" kurama asked moving slightly closer "thats what I want to know"**

"**he wanted to know your weaknesses I would not tell him so he tried his hardest to…persuade me it didn't work so don't worry he knows not your secrets" hiei said staring out the window the whole time**

"**but why would you do that for us" kurama asked astounded at hieis loyalty "what all did they do to you" he asked barley loud enough for hiei to hear**

"**I did it because… you would have done the same" he said**

**_'I really did it because I love you kurama'_ **

**"if you want to know what he did to me I guess I can tell you as long as you promise not to get all cry baby on me"**

**kurama nodded his head **

"**the first night I got there they had some weird voodoo guy put a ward on me then they set me in a cell with only one matt on the far corner and a barred window three feet above the bed I was just happy it was big enough for me to sleep in, they had two big cloaked guys grab me out of the cell and they dragged me literarily kicking and screaming the whole way down to the darkest part of the dungeon there they removed my shirt and wiped me with leather straps that had metal holes all down the side for about the first three days I was there they repeated this process, when that didn't work they used knifes and sharp utensils to cut and poke me with until I passed out from blood loss or they got bored" hiei paused his eyes glazed over as he remembered some of the more painful times**

"**did they… you know?" kurama asked moving a little closer a look of pity on his face hiei looked up at him and nearly cringed at the look **

"**no fortunately they did not stoop so low as to rape me now wipe that look off your face I was not through and I do not want pity" hiei said anger evident in his voice kurama quickly complied and crossed his arms and legs facing hiei who was sitting comfortably against the arm of the couch**

"**please continue" he said **

"**after another week or two they gave up on swords and then they decided mental torture would be best I saw some horrible things in my head and for about three more weeks I had gone completely psychotic they got bored again and began physical violence all over again I finally got the chance to escape when a careless guard was posted at my door and fell asleep I was then able with the very last of my strength to pull the bars away from the wall and run into the woods I hid for about three days and then made my way to your house because as I informed you before my back would not stop bleeding" hiei finished**

"**is that why you had nightmares last night" kurama asked, hiei looked up startled then he chuckled **

"**I don't think those were nightmares" kuramas eyebrow rose when hiei chuckled**

"**then what did you dream" he asked curious**

"**something that will probably never be" hiei said drifting off again ending the conversation**

"**are you hungry… I know we just ate but im starving" kurama stated**

"**hn… I guess I could do with something to eat" hiei said**

**so they ate, the day went by fast all they did was watch tv play a few card games and walked around a park finally it became dark and the two young (HA young) boys retired to kuramas bedroom were they both laid down in his bed hiei was just dozing off when kurama started to talk to him **

"**are you still conscious" kurama asked**

"**hn" came a groggy response**

"**I just wanted to know what did he make you see that made you go psychotic" kurama whispered**

"…" **hiei didn't respond**

"**hiei?"**

"**if I tell you… I don't know if I want to" hiei said now fully awake and trying to decide weather or not to tell the kitsune he stared at his shadow on the wall**

"**Its ok if you don't I was just curious" kurama said **

"… **they made me see you all die in so many horrible ways.." hiei said in a tear choked voice (IM SORRY I COUPLDN"T HELP MYSELF) which made kurama immediately sit up neither of them spoke and hiei quickly regained his composure kurama laid his head on his hand and looked at hieis small form in the bed next to him he didn't say anything because he didn't want to upset hiei anymore then he had already so they both laid there silently the moon shining its blue light on them after several minutes of silence kurama finally spoke**

"**I wont let them hurt you again" he said it with anger and guilt in his voice and it made hiei turn over and stare at him minutes past between the two **

"**good night kurama" hiei finally said before passing out from exhaustion **

"**good night hiei" kurama said laying his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes letting the night crickets and gentile breeze coming through his window lull him to sleep. **

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter ya I know short but I have so much work to do and I just updated another fic anywho I want two new reviews and I might just update this fic within a couple days but I do need help I suck at fight scenes so if anyone can help me I would so appreciate it thanks for reading **

**I would like to thank Hieis Gothic Angel: thank you again for updating and for updating this chapter did you figure all your questions out :)**

**LoversPastForgotten: yes I feel sorry for hiei to how could I make him cry anywho heres an update**

**Animefouryou:Here ya are heres the update**

**Crimson Solaris: thank you you are the first person to tell me if it was correct I will try to fix it when I have more time on my hands**

**well thats all the reviewers I think please continue to read this i'll update again as soon as I have more time on my hands **


	6. cant sleep

Hey here you all go another chapter to my brilliant story

Disclaimer-I do not own anything except my pinkie toe… wait hold on … nope I don't own that either the dog just ate it (j/k) R&R

Sorry for the short chapter it would have been longer but… well read it and you'll know why its shortish its kinda pointless sorta well I think read and figure it out yourself...

* * *

Ch.6

Kurama was awakened hours later in the dead of night by a fist in the face he sat up abruptly holding the side of his cheek and looked around for the intruder that had hit him but all he saw was hiei thrashing about on the bed a look of pure hatred on his face.

Kurama pinned his arms down and sat on his stomach so that he couldn't hurt himself or kurama.

"hiei" kurama yelled as he felt a leg make contact with his back hieis eyes snapped open and he twisted to the side knocking kurama off him onto the bed and himself to the floor. He sat back up and looked around him

"why did you do that" kurama asked

"why were you on top of me" hiei asked avoiding the other question

"I was restraining you, because you punched me in your sleep"

"oh… sorry" he said gruffly looking away

"care to share" kurama asked softly (I rhymed :)

"no not really" hiei said standing up and sliding back under the covers once again, then he sat up and looked at kurama

"how long do I have to stay here" he asked which hurt kurama more then hiei knew but hiei needed to get away and soon before he lost control and kissed kurama maybe loosing a friend in the process

"only untill we defeat pm" kurama said hurt evident in his voice "but you can leave whenever you wish to nobody's forcing you to stay"

hiei looked down at his lap then out the window he stood up and walked to it were he put his arms on the sill then leaned his head against the cool pane of glass

"are you going then" kurama asked from the bed staring at his hands as they fidgeted in his lap

"no" hiei said turning around once again he walked back to the bed then sat at the foot of it he made eye contact with kurama and held it kurama tried to break the contact; hieis eyes were so piercing it was like he could read your thoughts

"Am I your friend" hiei asked breaking the uncomfortable silence but not eye contact

"what" kurama asked caught off guard

hiei sighed " I asked if you considered me to be your friend"

"of course… I have known you longer then almost anyone else you were my first real friend in the ningenkai"… "why do you ask"

"I was….. just making sure I guess" hiei said finally breaking eye contact

"are you going to be able to sleep" kurama asked after a few more minutes of silence

"I doubt it" hiei replied reversing back to his cold exterior (its only cause of the nightmares that's why he cant sleep poor hiei evil me he he he on with the ficcie)

"well its 3:30 now so I guess it wont bother me much if we wake up, I have to be at school today though" he paused and looked at hiei who was staring out the window when he didn't say anything he continued "Its from seven till eleven because of today being a half day then we get a two week break for some holiday or what not" kurama finished

"that's fine" hiei mumbled still staring out the window now watching a bat close in on a moth then snatch it from the sky and fly off toward home (ew…o/)

"so we can eat something then at around seven you can walk me to school then at eleven we can begin to train since you know pm and his tactics you can show me what kind of skills I will need" kurama smiled

hiei looked back at him "ok… would you like me to wait by the school then?" he asked

"come back here or wait there, either way is fine with me"

so they both stood up and kurama went into the bathroom while hiei waited for him to change into his pink school uniform (I only like the color pink when it is on kurama) when he came out he smiled and they proceeded down the stairs kurama sent hiei into the living room as he cooked their breakfast hiei moved the couches and the coffee table to the side of the room then he sat in the middle of the floor and began to meditate to try and think clearly

he was startled from his thoughts (of kurama who else) when kurama spoke to him not three feet away _'now why didn't I notice him' hiei wondered_

"what did you say" hiei asked his eyes quickly adjusting to the light in the room

"I said breakfast is done" kurama answered

"oh" hiei looked around him the clock on the top of the TV said 6:03 his eyes widened as he realized he had been sitting there thinking for just about two hours and when he stood he felt every last minute of that

"how many times have you tried to get me up" he asked

"I have been standing there for about fifteen minutes" kurama said 'I wonder what made him think so hard'

"sorry I got a little carried away in my..thoughts" hiei said

"that's fine" kurama shrugged then they both walked into the dining room and sat across from each other they ate this time in comfortable silence then when the clock said 6:37 kurama stood and picked up both there empty plates and took them into the kitchen he stuck them in the sink and rinsed them off. Meanwhile hiei stood up and went to the front door where he grabbed his shoes and put them on he then sat at the door and waited for kurama to appear so they could go.

About three minutes later kurama stood in front of him book bag on his back he was just slipping on his shoes so they walked out the door. Hiei accompanied kurama to the school gates, as kurama walked into the big iron doors hiei jumped up into the tree above him and fell into a light sleep

Kurama went to his class and gazed out the window at the tree hiei was in he couldn't see him but he knew he was there and it somehow made kurama feel safer _'oh hiei if only I knew how you felt… and you knew how I felt'_ kurama thought he sighed and turned his head and tried to at least look like he was listening to the teacher lecture about photosynthesis and how it works. Time went by slow but finally the bell range releasing the students from hell to go home (my metaphor for school HELL)

Kurama gathered his stuff and made his way through the girls who had been thinking up ways to ask him out all day (ew girls…no offense) he then made it to the tree and let his ki flare just in case hiei had fallen asleep

Hiei jumped down from the branch he was resting in and they both made there way to kuramas house were they began there training. They started at eleven thirty and it wasn't until four o clock that they stopped and that was only because the door bell had begun to ring and someone was impatiently banging on the door, they both stopped instantly hiei set his katana on the ground then he bent over gasping for air sweat trickling down his naked torso (he has pants on… sadly) kurama looked at him then at the door he ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame the tangles and wiped his brow of sweat he strode over to the door and opened it to yuske and kuwabara

"about time" yuske barked as he walked past him into the house

"hi" kuwabara said and he also walked inside

"yes" kurama asked still trying to catch his breath

"we were told by koenma to go train at genkais… it looks like you have already started… oh well we should go there he said so we don't have to worry about burning anything down or cutting up the carpets and floors" yuske stated

kurama looked at hiei who just shrugged and put on his shirt and cloak he then threw kurama his shirt as well

"well I guess we can train harder now cant we" hiei said a smirk on his face

"so short stuff you gonna try and beat these muscles" kuwabara said pumping up his arms making hiei smirk again

"ha like that's gonna be hard to beat a dimwit like you" and with that a fight ensued all the way up to genkais place which might I add takes two hours to get there from kuramas place ( don't know if that's true I'm just saying so in my story…walking)

"so whose gonna fight who" kurama asked yuske who was chuckling at the other two

"oh I thought we would do it like this you and me, winner takes on hiei, and then winner takes on kuwabara"

"that's more like a tournament then training" kurama frowned

"yeah, we could either do it like that or fight in pairs" yuske said

* * *

ok this is where you nice reviewers come in, number one thing I need from you is would you like them to fight in pairs, if so which pairs hxkur hxy hxkuw kurxy kurxkuw kuwxy. or would you like to see them fight the tournament way I don't care either way is fine then I still need help with fight scenes I don't really know all there powers cause again I have not seen a lot of the episodes

_(up to the almost end of the dark tournament and I missed a lot of those too I also saw a few like four or five episodes of the sensui saga up till were koenma gets punched for trying to use his pacifier that was funny)_

but anyways if anyone would like to help me in any way possible I would greatly appreciate it and I would give you partial credit for the chapter e-mail me if you would please and thank you. Ps I cant do fight scenes worth crap… well I can try but I don't think it will be any good.

Now for the reviewers

LoversPastForgotten-thank you for reviewing I hope this chapter made kuramas feelings known if not then… obviously kurama loves him also. YAY jump for joy well maybe I could… nah that would be evil…

Hellbourne Alchemist- THANK YOU I will change her name as soon as I can I am so happy I know her name now you get a billion hiei plushies (or kurama or BOTH)

Animefouryou-thank you for your constant reviews

Yuyufreak77-thank you for the kind reviews… I cant wait to see where this goes either eh he… I have a plot I just haven't written the chapters out at all I write them when I get a muse which is mostly at one or two in the morning anywho this **was **only going to be like three or four chapters of hiei kurama stuff but I decided to have a real story I hope you continue to read this story. Chocolate? (shoves milky ways at you) -

ss-dragon-lady-I am so glad people love my story (sniffles) here is an update hope you liked it.

Ame-tennyo- yay another person likes this story I'm just so (hugs Everyone in sight) HAPPY

Thanks continue to review two new reviews and I will get the next chapter (hopefully with help from someone wise in the battle arts) up!


	7. fights and starlight talks

It seems that you all want me to do pairs but you want me to do all these different ones to I decided I can do at least one of them so fear not kurama and hiei will be last to fight I also decided… oh hell heres how its going to go

Kuwabara and yuske are gonna start you will just have to read the rest of it to find out what happens after that… here goes

Disclaimer.- I hate repeating what I have already said hiei will tell you in one word

Hiei- hn. (translation: she owns nothing thank god.)

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Ch.7

Yusuke and kuwabara stood apart barefoot and shirtless (drools) both waiting crouched in their fighting stance impatient to start "and… Go" boton yelled cheerfully, quickly running to the sidelines where hiei, kurama genkai, and yukina sat watching the two boys go at it

Yusuke made the first move he ran forward silently and threw a punch that was easily dodged by the larger of the two. kuwabara ducked down and came up fist ready for contact with yusukes jaw but the other back flipped and landed not so gracefully, he rolled to the side as kuwabara thrust his knee down he stood up and landed an elbow in kuwabaras back they both jumped away from each other breathing labored "you ready for the real fight" yusuke asked

"when you are" kuwabara grinned he slouched again and gathered the ki into his hand and creating the spirit sword he quickly brought both hands together and ran toward yusuke yelling a battle cry unfortunately for him yusuke was much fast and was already behind him kuwabara noticing this skidded to a halt and looked around "spirit gun" yusuke yelled kuwabara looked back just in time to see a ball of blue light come towards him with out anytime to think much less defend himself kuwabara just stared at it then it struck and he hit the wall out cold

"oops" yusuke laughed "didn't mean to put that much ki into it" everyone visibly sweat dropped

"baka" hiei said

"kuwabara" yukina could be herd whispering when he didn't wake up she put her hands to his head and slowly healed him he came to a minute later

"ow you didn't have to hit me that hard Urameshi" kuwabara grumbled while standing up he went over to the group and sat next to yukina she offered him tea and he happily excepted

"so whose next…. Who wants to try and beat the mighty Urameshi" yusuke joked

"I'll go" kurama said smiling politely

"oookkk" yusuke said

"into the middle oh and kurama do not turn into yoko" genkai said

(1) I cant anyway I did not bring the fruit of previous lives juice with me" kurama said still smiling

"very well then, as soon as I walk over that line you may begin" genkai said

she walked silently to the side and as soon as her foot went over yusuke ran forward with an all out assault kurama gracefully dodged all of the quick jabs and high kicks

yusuke began to get frustrated with his friend he dodged and didn't strike back

"what are you doing kurama" yusuke asked exasperated and out of breath

"wearing you down" kurama said dodging a strike aimed for his face yusuke seeing no point to his punches backed off a bit and went in for the kill "spirit gun" he yelled the shot was predicted and avoided not even grazing the other

kurama stood still for a second contemplating on what to do finally deciding it best he got back into a fighting stance then he pulled a rose from his hair but to everyone's surprise he did not call the rose whip instead he called something else "Petals and thorns" he said softly the rose petals swarmed over yusuke and when they fell to the ground yusukes blood was mixed in with them yusuke was on the floor grinning

"ok ok I give you win" he said then he fell back kurama went over to him and helped him up

"sorry I would have used another tactic but… I didn't want to seriously hurt you… just like you didn't use your spirit wave" kurama said a half smile on his face

"uh you noticed that" yusuke said

"actually you could have used it twice but you didn't so I did not use any of my more powerful tactics in a real battle however I will use those" kurama explained

"same here" yusuke said and he slumped next to boton "so I guess its you and hiei now" yusuke smirked

"awesome this should be fun" kuwabara said

"begin whenever" genkai said leaning against the wall

they both strode to the center everyone was silent, everything was still kurama pulled his rose whip out and hiei his katana they stood there just like that then

"Juryo Yozanken" kurama cried two more roses quickly intertwined and a fencing sword like object was held in kuramas hands and right as he lifted it in defense hiei flittered and nearly disappeared a second later they were going at it

'up, left defend, jump, right, duck,' kurama thought as hieis sword flew at him

hiei was thinking along the same lines. Kurama began to back up as hiei advanced he was nearly backed into the wall when he suddenly twisted his body slightly pausing and jumped.

He went right over hieis head and landed on one knee behind him hiei turned around and almost faster then kurama could defend he was on him like a moth to a flame there swords (work with me ok… hieis sword and kuramas javelin type thingy) met in a battle of strengths hiei pushed and then kurama pushed back. After 60 seconds of this kurama twisted again but did not jump instead he duct and rolled away swinging the sword (javelin) back over his shoulder it made contact with hieis back slamming him forward and into the adjoining wall he slumped to the ground but quickly recovered he turned around wiping a trail of blood from his lip kurama was bent down in a defensive crouch

Hiei smirked and disappeared gasps could be herd and then kurama felt him he looked up a second to late and caught the blunt end of hieis katana to the top of his head he crumbled to the ground five seconds later he sat up looking about him everything was blurry and he now had a very bad headache

"are you through" hiei asked to everyone else he sounded cold and menacing but kurama caught the very small hint of concern in his voice he smiled and nodded then moaned because that only resulted in more pounding

"yukina can you help him" hiei asked her she nodded and shuffled towards kurama she bent down and laid her hands on his head she then closed her eyes and a minute later stood up and smiled "all better" she said then she returned to kuwabaras side

kurama stood up only a small headache left he grinned truthfully "good fight" he said then the room burst out in appraisal

"how did you do that flip" yusuke asked

"practice" kurama said many more questions where asked but hiei and kurama where to tired to answer yukina brought them all into the dinning room where they ate the sushi and other assortment of food everyone was laughing and having a good time

"you know if we weren't afraid of hurting each other this would be so much easier" yusuke sighed

"I agree with you" kurama said

"hn" (bet you don't know who said that)

"well hiei we had best be off I do need some sleep tonight" kurama said consulting his watch (lets just say its around eight but remember it takes two hours to get to kuramas house)

"why don't you stay here like me and kuwabara" yusuke asked

"I am sorry to say I must decline your offer due to the fact that my mother is away and the house should not be left unattended for to long" kurama said standing up hiei did likewise they all said goodbye (hiei said hn) and walked out the door they walked down the steps in silence and then after an hour of that silence, they were almost back to his house only because of hieis fast pace (lets just say there about 15 minutes from his house ok) "did you have fun" kurama asked staring up into the heavens at the glittering stars above

"I guess though I would have liked to of fought longer" hiei said staring at the trees to his left watching for any signs of danger

"only a couple more days till we have to fight pm… do you think we are ready?" kurama asked turning his attention to hiei

"…. I hope we are" kurama herd hiei whisper

"he made you go through some horrible things didn't he" kurama asked a look of concern in his eyes

"what makes you ask that" hiei asked looking at kurama their eyes locked

"every time anyone mentions him you go silent…. It's a little scary" kurama admitted

"…" hiei said nothing

"how did we die… when he did that thing to you" kurama asked startling hiei from his thoughts hiei looked down at the pavement

"it wasn't really we as in you" hiei said kuramas eyebrows rose

"you saw me die… that's your worse nightmare" kurama asked slightly puzzled

"yes, you were cut to pieces, disemboweled, beaten and burnt, tortured and raped that's what he made me see then sometimes if he wanted to be really cruel he had you scream 'its all your fault hiei'" hiei said words drowning in emotion

before kurama could say anything they were at his house he lifted the key and unlocked the door

"it really hurt you" didn't it kurama nearly whispered hiei kept his head down

"yes" he whispered and kurama had to strain to hear it they were still on the porch and the porch light illuminated them kurama turned toward hiei and lifted his chin up

"there not real" he said before he swooped down and caught hieis lips with his own

* * *

CLIFFY YAH my first (I think) well anyways I hope you are all satisfied with this chapie if not then to bad you try and do better ok now questions  
What types of powers should pm have I need at least three? (hiei was not tortured by pm it was done by someone else)  
Should they be fire, ice, lightning, water, earth? and I also need names for the attacks I can do all this on my own but if anyone would like to help that would be nice  
(1)this stuff makes him turn into yoko I have no clue if that's how it is now but I don't really care live with it  
and on me spelling yusuke's name yuske in earlier chapters and not in this one I am to lazy to edit the other chapters right now I will later but for now… yah anywho  
was this what you wanted if not I can put more detail into it (just ask) it might take a while but what can you do 2 new reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.

Reviews

LoversPastForgotten-YAY I have a friend thanks for reviewing (hugs back) Thay fought and kissed awesome huh… yah I'm good (j/k) XP

Jessica- I added more and I hurried only took me 4 days I think

Sarah- YAY hurry and take it over really soon I cant wait :)

Yuyufreak77- I know what you mean I have reviewed 104 times and have only been thanked four times im sorry I couldn't do all the fights but I did do three did you like it, I personally think it went a little fast but… yah…oh thanks for reviewing.

Just a fan- thanks for telling me how to spell yusuke I fixed this ch. I will fix the rest later on

Well till next time R&R


	8. pm, we will see you tomorow

Hi yay your happy now cause I finally got another chapter up well here it is all the info about pm which might I add I had to look up all on my lonesome oh well though it was fun. Sorry for the long wait I really have no excuse this should have been up by the latest Friday but well I got really lazy it will probably be a while till the next chapter I'm not making any deadlines cause that just makes me bore of the story…. Anyways

Disclaimer:

Ily- kurama will you do it this time

Kur- why of course, this young adult writing these stories portraying myself and my counterpart as a couple does not own any rights toward any thing used to make the story and since the plot is spontaneous ily does not even own that… good enough

Ily-… don't have to get all technical… jeesh

Hiei- hn

Ily- who asked you…. On with the fic R&R

* * *

Ch 8

hieis eyes widened he couldn't figure out if he was dreaming or not so he pinched himself "ow"

"I..I.." kurama stuttered pulling away "did I hurt you"

"no" hiei smiled the first genuine smile in a long while kuramas eyes went big and he smiled

hiei stood up on his tip toes and kissed kurama back unbalancing the both of them so that they fell into the house hiei on top of kurama the kiss was never broken.

When they hit the ground kurama grunted slightly opening his mouth and hiei took the opportunity to explore 'I knew he tasted like roses' he thought dreamily. Finally running out of air they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes kurama put his hand on hieis face and hiei tilted his head into it slightly closing his eyes.

hiei flung himself into kuramas arms and hugged him for all he was worth kurama just stared down lovingly at the little fire youkai in his arms a small smile gracing his lips.

"kurama?" hiei said voice slightly muffled

"yes hiei"

"do you really care for me?" he asked voice slightly sad

"… with all my heart" kurama answered hieis head popped up a surprised look on his face and kurama began to giggle (eh kurama giggled ha ha ha)

"what" hiei asked head tilted to the side like a puppy

"You have shown more emotions tonight then I have ever seen in all the years I have known you" kurama said a small smile still upon his face

"yes well you make me feel weird, and I couldn't hide them from you before you kissed me, at least not very well cause you always seemed to guess,…I am in shock that is my excuse" hiei said getting frustrated at his mixed upedness (I made a new word)

kurama began to laugh again "I'm sorry your just so cute when your confused" kurama said between laughs

"baka kitsune" hiei said sitting up a little more

"hiei?"

"yes" he answered still staring at kurama

"are we a… couple now… or…"

"if you want to be" hiei said smiling again

"with all my heart" kurama said smiling and kissing hiei once more he pulled away and stood up and offered his hand

"where are we going" hiei asked

"we cant very well sit in the middle of my door way all night people will begin to wonder so I thought we could go upstairs… not to do anything" he added at the grin on hieis face which turned into a knowing smirk

"very well" hiei said grabbing kuramas hand he lifted himself off the ground

"how long has it been since you had a mate" kurama asked

"never have" hiei answered "what about you"

kurama was surprised by hieis answer "before I was human I had one, but you have never ever… was that your first kiss" kurama asked

"yeah it was" hiei smiled

kurama smiled too then they got to his room kurama threw a pair of black pjs at hiei who caught them and changed in the bathroom when he came out kurama was wearing a pair of green pjs

"you look nice" kurama stated "its too bad you couldn't wear them when you first got here"

"yeah that was what, two nights ago" hiei asked

"um I think give or take a few it feels like a lot longer" kurama said

"I'm glad I came" hiei said walking over to the bed and slipping under the covers

"I'm glad you came, too" kurama replied turning of the light and slipping into bed too, hiei rolled over right next to kurama and wrapped his arms around the kitsune who did likewise to hiei

"good night hiei"

"night"

a few more blissful days went by and it seemed almost all to quickly they had to be in koenmas office at 7 O' clock in the evening once again to prepare for their foe they all (kuw,kur,yus,hie) stood right outside koenmas door waiting for the small prince to invite them in when they finally got the go ahead they went in and took their respectable places hiei by the door kurama on the couch yusuke on the desk and kuwabara on the couch.

"so" yusuke started "did you get much info on this Pm guy"

"yes lots actually heres his folder" koenma said handing four identical folders out to them "its all you need to know… or all we actually know about him"

Name: Pilan Mamoru (1) nickname- Pm.

Height: 5' 8''

Wight: 146

Hair color: black

Eye color: amber

Age: unknown

Special abilities (2)

Yougan ite- cause lava to spurt from under you most times causing instantaneous death hard to detect

Jishin- causes the earth to shake uncontrollably and sometimes split

Oujou maboroshi- most powerful attack causing you to see loved ones die even though they aren't really dieing

At this ability hiei looked at kurama who smiled reassuringly back at him _'so pm did have a hand in my torture… and the worst part too now I will kill him with no problem'_ hiei thought darkly

Totsunyuu daichi- causes rocks to lift up and rush though not powerful many come at once making the prey wear out from dodging can also be used as a defense

Elemental power is earth last seen in the makai at the akai forest four days ago (3) left a card stating to meet him at the edge of the akai forest, Times and dates known only by koenma.

"so when do we go" yusuke asked looking up from the paper as he finished reading it

"tomorrow morning 5 O' clock you will meet up at genkais and from there you will go to the makai and fight this man I have complete confidence in you" koenma said

"then why are you having your best black suit cleaned" yusuke said eye slightly twitching

"eh he he he… party" koenma replied lamely hiding the suit he was handing to a green ogre behind his back. (not george)

"fine… lets go" yusuke said and him and kuwabara went out the door with not so much as a backward glance

"you two will need to watch this guy elementals are dangerous and since he's earth he can probly do much more then we have written on that paper" koenma said face faltering slightly

"hn.. I believe we'll be just fine" hiei growled coldly before he too went out the door followed by an apologetically smiling kurama

"now there was no reason to be so snotty" kurama scolded a minute later as they left the compound

"hn… he sent me on the damn mission before, knowing full well what that man was capable of… didn't tell me anything sent me blind into a bears den I wont forgive him I will be civil under the circumstances but I don't have to be ultra polite… I wont be" hiei looked up into kuramas eyes which glistened slightly in the setting sun

"I understand" kurama whispered as they made there way slowly home hand in hand hiei leaning slightly onto kurama

they made it to the house five minutes later exaughsted so they got into the house slipped off their shoes slipped on the slippers and dragged themselves up the stairs where they changed quickly back into the soft fabric of their sleep wear they both plopped into the bed and drew the blankets over themselves they moved closer enjoying the feel of the crisp linen against their bodies they cuddled both half awake half asleep late into the night.

It was 11 before they finally succumbed to the fatigue and 2:30 when hiei sat up sweat pouring down his shivering frame

"hmm… nightmare" kurama asked sleepily beside him

"hn…" hiei said scooting back under the covers and into kuramas arms realizing the danger had not been real

"its ok everything's fine now" kurama whispered trying to sooth the shivering demon when the shivers subsided kurama began to stroke hieis hair lulling the both of them too sleep the last thoughts on both their minds was

'_can we defeat someone who can make you see such horrible things'_

* * *

oh the end… no not really

(1)pilin means supreme essence in native american since I couldn't find any good Japanese names that started with a P and mamoru means earth I thought it was a good idea

(2)Yougan ite- lava shooter

Jishin- earthquake

Oujou maboroshi- death illusion

Totsunyuu daichi- rushing earth

(3)akai means red so the red forest

Reviews-

Silverfoxgirl- I love to torture you guys cause its oh so fun… eh he sorry I just thought it was a good area to end it sooo how do you like this chapter?

LoversPastForgotten- I know I wasn't going to have them kiss but… then I decided that would be a good way to end the chapter so how do you like it so far?

Kuramaxhieiyaoilover- (sigh) unfortunately I'm not too good at writing long chapters and being on time but I'm trying and as for the lemon… don't worry we'll get to that (smiles knowingly)

Yuyufreak77- I think I used all three of your ideas I know he's earth based and psychic cause of the whole death thingy not sure about energy though how do you like the names of the techniques? I thought they were cool.

Just a fan- thanks for telling me but as I have said before to lazy to edit at least for now so bear with me

Hi-chanKurara- wow your nice thanks for the really nice review… I try hard to make sure everything's halfway decent before I post.

D;- everybody this is Tasha nice aint she jeesh three words…. (frowns and sticks tongue out) no cookie for you but thanks for finally reviewing… but seriously what do you think of the whole story? this chapter? What about chapter 3?

R&R next um 4 reviews get a cookie


	9. syrup

Another chapter, the end note is sorta long so I'll make this brief

Disclaimer- if I owned it I would be happy and since I'm not happy guess I don't own it SO DON'T SUE!

Warning- cussing, and I think that's it plus they only say like two swear words I think…

* * *

Ch 9

The next morning kurama was the first to awaken seeing hiei curled comfortably on the bed next to him still deep asleep he looked at the clock 3:17 kurama sighed and sat all the way up he turned his body to the side of the bed feet dangling down where he slipped on his slippers he stood up and stretched easing his body into wakefulness

He went to his closet and grabbed out a pair of light gray slacks and a nice dark green long sleeved shirt that accentuated his eyes and clung to his body for easier movement. He also grabbed out a pair of hieis clothes that had been left there six months ago, so hiei would have something to change into. He went into the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed only taking about 10 minutes, he went downstairs and began to cook eggs and pancakes he looked up at the ceiling when he herd footsteps, then the sound of the shower being turned on

Kurama sighed and continued to flip the light gold pancakes 'good thing I taught him how to use it' he thought as he set the pancakes and eggs on a plate he poured some tea into two cups and set everything on the table he sat down and waited maybe 2 minutes before he herd hiei come down the stairs the he came through the door way and sat down at the table staring suspiciously at the foods ordaining their plates.

"morning hiei" kurama said

"hn" hiei grumbled "what is this?" he asked picking at an egg

"its eggs there good and so are the pancakes would you like syrup" kurama asked holding up a small container of maple syrup

"what is syrup" hiei asked ignoring his food for a minute even though he was hungry (I have no clue)

"um its like sugar from a tree that's cooked into a thick liquid that tastes sweet and goes great with pancakes" kurama explained he put a little bit on hieis pancakes then put some on his own he began too eat and when he was finished he looked up too see hiei sitting there plate completely empty of food and looking as if it had been licked clean kurama raised his eyebrow.

"looks like you liked it" he said containing a small giggle

"hn… thanks" hiei mumbled kurama stood up making hiei look at him

"well we had better be off if were gonna be at genkais on time" kurama stated grabbing the plates and setting them in the kitchen he walked back out to find hiei not there so he went to the front door and found hiei. who was standing there patiently with his shoes already on, kurama slipped his shoes on not bothering to untie them before he did so then they opened a door they were meet by a cold blast of air and a slight fog hiei shivered slightly they were halfway to genkais before hiei said anything.

"don't look him in the eye" hiei mumbled startling kurama slightly.

"what?" kurama asked puzzled.

"oh" hiei said looking up a blush going over his cheeks slightly "um… don't look pm in the eyes I think that's how he does it but I'm not sure" hiei said trailing off slightly.

"ok,… where do you think the fog came from its usually not this thick" kurama asked looking pointedly at the fog.

"maybe its an omen" hiei suggested again trailing off they were silent the rest of the way kurama grabbed hieis hand and squeezed hiei looked up surprised then squeezed back when they got to the stairs they released there holds and began to steadily climb

"You're late" a raspy voice said when they finally made it to the place

(1) "gu-ten morugen" kurama greeted bowing slightly hiei mumbled the same but did not bow

"Same" genkai snorted she turned and went inside hiei and kurama followed close behind they went into a semi- large room with lots of light. Yusuke sat dozing in a corner and kuwabara sat staring fondly at yukina who just blushed and smiled glancing every so often at him, hiei growled slightly but stopped when kurama tapped him on the back. Genkai walked over to yusuke and stood staring at him "WAKE UP DIMWIT" she yelled yusuke came alive with a jerk and wide open eyes he looked around him and then stared back at genkai.  
"your really trying my nerves today old lady" he growled slightly but the moment was ruined when he yawned and stood up then began to stretch "so when do we go" he asked

"Right now" boton said cheerfully popping out of no where

"Oh ok"

Boton went over too a door and opened it darkness was all they could see

"Is their anything we may require during this trip" kurama asked staring at the portal that would take them to their enemies hide out

"oh goody I almost forgot" she grinned then she held up four identical necklaces all thin gold chains with a small black pearl at the end she handed one too each of them

"What the hall are these" yusuke asked fingering the black pearl thoughtfully

"they are like communicators just incase only you four can use them all you do is say the persons name that you want to talk too and it will let you, that way you have a better chance of not getting lost" boton explained "good luck" she grinned before pushing yusuke into the portal the last thing they herd from his mouth was

"DAIBEN" (2)

Kurama smirked and then he too disappeared into the void followed closely by hiei, kuwabara was the last to leave and when he disappeared the smile also disappeared from botons face

"What's wrong" yukina asked while boton closed the door sealing the entrance

"Koenma forgot to tell them something" boton whispered trying to not make eye contact

"What?" yukina asked confused genkai stood next to them

"He forgot to tell them that there is a chance that even if they defeat pm they may lose their lives" genkai stated "am I right" boton nodded bighting her lip

"Do not worry they will survive" yukina said staring at the door "they have too" she added in a whisper.

Hiei and the others stood up from the ruff landing they had just gone through and stared around them too there left was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and to there right was a forest that true to its name exhumed a slightly red aura they began to trudge forward kurama in the front incase any plants got in the way and hiei in the back. The forest was hot and the air was thick, within minutes they were all sweating except for hiei who didn't mind the heat they continued too trudge none of them actually knowing where they were supposed to be.

They stopped after several hours and sat resting for a few

"What time are we supposed to be there" yusuke asked slightly out of breath

"Noon" kurama replied reading the slip of paper boton had handed him before he had slipped through the portal

Yusuke looked at his watch "its only 10" he said

"Then we have plenty of time to look lets go" hiei said they all stood and once again trudged forward this time slower and more cautiously then the last. Finally after what felt like hours they found a small round clearing that looked vaguely like an arena but without the cement they walked into the middle of it realizing that it must be it

"your early" a deep rich voice said they all turned sharply toward the speaker and gawked, before them stood pm he had long thick shiny brown hair braided down his back a few stands of his bangs stood out, his eyes were glittering with unknown emotions a deep yellow color, his skin was pale and flawless his choice of a black t shirt and pants only making him more pale he smiled warmly at them and then he looked directly at hiei his eyes flashed slightly and hiei suppressed a shudder he looked down and began to fiddle his thumbs the others stared at hiei then at pm then they all glared at him.

"so this is the man" pm said looking at kurama hieis head snapped up and he swiftly stood in front of kurama shielding him growling slightly

"I never said I was gonna do anything to him" pm said eyes softening slightly kurama stared down at hiei in shock

"well anyway we don't start untill noon but since you're here I guess I can deactivate the bomb" pm stated grabbing a remote from his pocket he punched in some numbers the others stood stiffly, waiting, a minute later he looked up a smile on his face "all done" he smirked so we will start the fight in 25 minutes will you all fight me at once or will it be one on one" pm asked "never mind figure it out, you have enough time I must get ready see you in a bit" he said before disappearing into the wooded area

"hiei" kurama whispered as hieis body finally began to tremble kurama set his hand on hieis tense shoulders and felt him flinch kurama turned him around and hugged him right in front of everyone when he let go hiei was blushing noticeably this time yusuke and kuwabara where gaping at them yusukes face twitched and cracked into a wide smile kuwabara looked at his friend

"About damn time" yusuke said

"What?" hiei and kurama both asked hiei getting his blush under control

"You guys are going out right?" yusuke asked they nodded their heads apprehensively

"What's it to you" hiei asked rudely glaring

"whoa I'm just saying finally, we've all known for as long as we've known you that you liked each other, but this is totally besides the point what are we gonna do are we gonna fight him one on one and if so who goes first" yusuke asked

"don't know we have about 15 more minutes to think on this so lets think" kurama said

"kuwabara can keep the look out since thinking isn't his strong point" hiei joked

"HEY!" kuwabara yelled snapping out of his surprise

"just keep a look out" yusuke growled kuwabara obliged though he grumbled the whole time.

* * *

Ok this is the last chapter before they fight pm and again input would be nice I think I know what order there gonna fight but if you want to read a certain order just add it in your review and I'll look it over.

(1)means good morning

(2)it's a way to say shit in Japanese did you know they have 5 different ways to say it

Reviews-

LoversPastForgotten- YAY I'm so glad you love it and because you love it so much I updated really fast hope the chapters good and not too short.

Hiei's Gothic Angel-

Hello back, nice to hear from you again been a long time… yah it took me forever to get ch. 8 up… and it only took me a day too write this chapter I hope you like it. I had so much trouble in ch. 7 on when kurama was gonna kiss him so I decided in the end to leave it as a cliffy. Only cause I'm evil. And I don't mind long reviews actually I love long reviews and you left 4 so I'm happy as can be today. I'm not to good at grammar actually I failed it in school so as I write I try and learn that way I do good in both school and in my works, I'm also glad that you like my stories enough to envy them that means I have to be pretty good cause I have read some of your stuff and I envy you so were even:) and yes lots of lemon but probably not for another couple of chapters (sigh) oh and you also inspired me to write this thank you for your kind reviews… I also took you advice on the whole "Blah?" thing thanks for the help

Shiorifoxiesmom- thank you for reading this and I cant wait to write them kicking pms' ass those will be my favorite chapters though in my head he looks so cute do you think I described him well?

I'm sorry that I made hiei sort of ooc this chapter but it couldn't be helped next chapter will be up in ummmm after 4 reviews I guess that shouldn't be to much I don't think… YAY 41 reviews so far (does the chicken dance) don't ask… milky way (hands everyone milky ways) R&R


	10. and let the action comence

finaly... I had this done like a weeek ago but they blocked it cause one of my other storys got removed I wanted to get the next chapter done so please review qquickly cause I have the whole fight sceen in my head I just need the answer to my question then I can do it.

disclaimer: one word NO or three I don't own…

warnings- swearing lots of bad words, action fighting and blood

ch 10

* * *

"Hey" kuwabara yelled "he's coming back and he's got a sword" 

"Fine we decided that you will go first" yusuke said

"What. why?" kuwabara asked sauntering over to the others

"Cause that way if you screw up we can figure out the extent too his power" yusuke answered calmly

"Oh… what are you expecting me to screw up?" kuwabara asked angrily

"No were expecting you to kill him with one blow" hiei sneered sarcastically

"You little…" kuwabara started

"Stop it my gosh cant you get along for once quit the bickering… plus pms' here, your turn" yusuke grinned at kuwabara who just shrugged and turned around facing his opponent

pm smirked at them still in the same attire he had, had on earlier though now he held a sword tightly in his right arm pointed at the ground, it was as long as his arm. And it looked razor sharp.

Kuwabara moved into the circle standing five feet from pm he crouched down in a fighting stance he nodded his head informing pm he was ready pm nodded also and the battle had begun.

kuwabara dodged sloppily as pm moved forward sword held out to his side he moved past him and stopped quickly turning around for an other assault kuwabara made his spirit sword appear and he jumped up right above pm he slammed the blade, where pm had been standing a second before, into solid ground he ripped it back out of the ground and turned to his left to see a sword edge coming right at his neck he bent backwards falling on his ass and rolled over two times before stopping and coming back onto his feet

He wiped the sweat that had accumulated off his brow they came at each other again swords clashing sparks of spirit energy flying in all directions kuwabara dodged another blow and went to strike once again pm dodged they flew away from each other then resumed the dodges kuwabara ducked pm swung the sword cutting a few strands of hair kuwabara swung and only got air pm once again jumped away and kuwabara tumbled to the ground and sat up looking around him, pm stoodcasualy waiting holding his sword like a cane a bored look on his face

"Is this the best you can do" he asked smirking at the growl he received from the orange haired boy

"Double spirit sword" kuwabara yelled jumping up from his spot on the ground, another sword appeared in his opposite hand

"Oh and that's supposed to intimidate me" pm said raising a brow kuwabara yelled an incomprehensible string ofswear words and charged, rage overwhelming his senses kuwabara stopped suddenly when his eyes where violated by a bright flashing light

pm threw his sword asid and thrust his fingers onto the hard packed earth"YOUGAN ITE" pm yelled suddenly kuwabara felt immense heat wrap around his ankles he looked down and felt the earth bulge beneath his body he scrambled off the spot seconds before red hot lave spurted out he ran quickly barely able to escape the fiery flames he felt a few droplets hit his body the pain making him run all the faster, as the red hot droplets ate through his cloths and bit at his skin

He could hear, faintly, the voices of his friends yelling at him to run faster in this kind of situation the worst thing you can do is look back but kuwabara decided to do just that nearly freezing to the spot in the process, when he saw the wall of lava coming quickly at him the only thing he could think of is the fact that, he was gonna die but, then an idea struck him and he raised his sword in front of him making it elongate he was lifted high up into the air the lave crashed past the bottom of the spirit sword he felt the heat and noticed his shoes where getting soft and felt as if they where melting so he made himself go higher his breathing came in ragged gasps as he waited for the lava to stop its hell bent destruction.

(1)Several minutes laterthe lava began to slow then cool soon it became a hard mass making the land 2 and a half feet higher then it had been previously that morning kuwabara slowly lowered himself to the ground checking to see if his friends where ok he saw them on the side lines faces startled at the immense power of that one attack his head snapped back when he heard clapping then soft laughter

"Impressive" pm said "I didn't think you would make it past that attack… let us see if you can avoid this…JISHIN" he yelled suddenly the earth around kuwabara began to move violently the trees that had been left standing from the earlier blast fell down kuwabara narrowly avoiding them their was no escape the only way he could avoid this is if he could fly and he highly doubt he could but, he still tried making his way slowly toward his intended target falling now and then the earth began to shake more violently and he could see a faint crack beginning to show.

He looked over to see his friends also struggling to keep their balance he looked back at pm determination hardening his eyes he continued to stumble forward when all of a sudden the shaking stopped kuwabara fell to the ground unbalanced he scrambled once more to his feet to find pm inches from himself

"stubborn little bastard" pm whispered before plunging his sword straight through kuwabaras stomach kuwabara opened his mouth shocked a trail of blood trickling down his chin he stumbled back falling to his knees he grabbed at the sword and cringed as he pulled it out the blood continued to pour out and he was beginning to become dizzy he looked up to see his friends running toward him he smiled and then fell back unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD" yusuke yelled pm moved away to the edge of the man made arena and watched them put pressure onto kuwabaras stomach

"his bloods coagulating and all vital organs where missed… he should be ok for now but he is gonna need medical attention within the next twenty four hours to stop infection from getting in, and the blood loss" kurama said

"Idiot…" hiei whispered almost concerned (almost)

"help me drag him over to that spot" yusuke said pointing at one of the only areas unaffected by the battle so yusuke and kurama dragged kuwabara over to the spot laying him down yusuke then stood up rage filled his eyes as he searched for pm when he found him he smirked and walked toward him

"This is the part where we fight and you die" yusuke growled

"Really?" pm asked sick amusement filling his voice

"Yeah" yusuke sneered the smirk being replaced by rage

"Well you see I think I'm gonna need a moment to… prepare I'll give you enough time to help your friend how about 15 minutes" pm said his eyes twinkling in the noon sun

"Fine" yusuke growled he turned around and stalked back to kuwabara anticipating the destruction of the man named pm…  
(I was gonna end it here but….would have been to short)

"Don't let your anger overtake your thoughts" kurama warned while he mixed a potion that would fend off infection for the time being he began to apply it, kuwabara tensing slightly even in his unconciouse state.

"Shut up…" yusuke said plopping down next to them hiei stood to the side staring blankly at the castle in the distance

"Something wrong hiei" yusuke asked noticing the tense silence around his team member

"Hn" hiei responded eyes still focused on the castle

"That's it isn't it?" kurama asked startling hiei because kurama had somehow gotten up and stood next to him without him noticing

"Hn…" hiei again responded but this time not as harshly

Kurama didn't know what to say so he decided that silence was the best thing to do yusuke also remained silent imagining ways to destroy pm for all the things he had already done to his friends

they where all snapped from there thoughts by a soft moan they looked back to find kuwabaras eyes opened wide and unfocused he turned his head toward them and cringed when he felt some muscles in his stomach move irritating the newly made hole in it.

"Hey" yusuke said a forced smile cemented on his face

Kuwabara looked away and sighed

"And once again I fail" he mumbled

"Yeah but my god did you see that attack that was scary I thought the lava was gonna kill you it's a good thing you thought so quickly…" yusuke started (2)

hiei snorted

"Yes mother nature sure has a way to be intimidating especially in the hands of an enemy" kurama said ignoring hiei, kuwabara sat up though grimacing as he did so

"What are you doing" kurama asked slightly mother like (I hope you know what I mean by that)

"I'm sitting up no use laying down" kuwabara answered leaning against a rock that was conveniently located next to him (he he he... oh sorry I know something you dont know he he)

"Fine but don't aggravate it we don't need you bleeding to death" kurama said concerned

"hn… if your done babying him I think yusuke has aplay mate waiting" hiei said staring at something they all turned toward the object of his interest and saw pm sitting casually against the hard bare earth now dressed in a tight yellow shirt and a pair of tight black pants he had two daggers attached to his sides for close combat and a smile upon his face

"Finally" yusuke said grinning sadistically and cracking his knuckles he moved slowly toward his opponent who was standing and dusting his pants off.

* * *

Ok how was that good, bad, awesome. As I said before I suck at fights but I thought this was pretty good did you like the techniques oh and the reason I didn't do yusuke first is cause well I need an answer questioned even though I don't know if I'm gonna use this or not but here goes…. 

Who would you rather yusuke be with kakoe (can't spell her name) or koenma?

(1) dont know how long it actualy takes probably lots longer but remember itsjust a story.

(2) I am not a kuwabara hater I actual likehim a little so I tryed to be nice to him, in the chapter you know show his real personality a little more, hope I did ok with it and didn't make him seem like adumbass

I think this is aone of the longer chapters, next update will be as soon as I get an answer to the above question can you believe this chapter took me two hours to do…. Ugh I have no life waaaahhhh T.T  
on with the reviews

Shiorifoxiesmom- actually it is Japanese I went to this one site uh here I'll give it to you just take out the spaces h t t p / w w w . f r e e d i c t . c o m / o n l d i c t / j a p . h t m l (remove spaces) then put in good morning it says gou- tenmorugen but if I'm wrong then the sites wrong maybe its cause I spelt it gou-ten morugen is their a difference (I can put that site in here right?)

Hieis Gothic Angel- yay I'm glade your gonna continue reading this…thanks for the cookie too. Have a milky way (hands you a milky way) their really good (says this with a mouth full of chocolate) o.0 (shifty eyes) maybe pm will beat them but,… maybe not…. Uh I will probably have them win but if my muse becomes evil it might go the opposite way…. I'm glad you envy my work also that makes me happy… oh and yes your reviews make me so happy when I read them that I just cant wait to update this fic. inspiration is a wonderful thing.

LoversPastForgotten- thank you for the idea and I was gonna do it too but then I got stuck with the question up their so now kuwabara went and yusuke is now pissed and I decided that it would be best if hiei did go last. Thank you for sticking with this story it makes me happy!

Vash- 0.0 yay new reviewer thanks for liking my story I agree hiei and kurama are cute together hope you continue to R&R.

Yuyufreak77-I think that I will have hiei forgive koenma but probably not for a while it's not that easy for him… and you did help me you gave me a general idea of what I could use thanks.

Just a fan-I don't mind your corrections their actually a big help its just I'm way to lazy to go through everything but… I'm actually going to be fixing all that stuff this weekend if I can get the time cause whenever I reread it I cringe theirs just so many mistakes that I cant believe I missed (sigh) damn homework…

if you see anything wrong with any of the chapters such as it looks wrong, speeling error, grammer error, just tell me cause im going to be fixing them and im not to good at that as I have stated before my grammer sucks. so anyways till next we meet.yay 48 reviews


	11. what the?

Yay wow this took me over three hours to write so I hope you like it.

Well three people said Keiko so that's who it is… hope it makes sense.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Warnings- blood uh cussing, and some shonin ai (kissing) that's about all

* * *

Ch.11

"Finally" yusuke said grinning and cracking his knuckles he moved slowly toward his opponent who was standing and dusting his pants off.

Pm moved toward the middle of there arena and removed the blades from his holders he held them at a angle and crouched down never loosing eye contact and a sadistic smirk plastered to his lips.

Yusuke also moved forward and stood about 7 feet away from pm his body tense also crouched down a gleam in his eye and a heart full of rage he prepared for the first attack

"First we will do hand to hand combat, then powers agreed" pm asked

"Agreed" yusuke ground out through clenched teeth

"begin" pm said before he ran forward his arm going back as if to punch him, yusuke ducked and didn't see the knee coming for his face till the last second he was shoved back by the force, but he still stood and went after pm, blood dripping from god knows where.

He went to do a round house kick and pm dodged, he took his other leg and kicked at him again, but pm did a back flip and landed on his knee yusuke charged at him throwing punches at him left and right, pm blocked being slowly pushed back, yusuke threw a kick and pm wasn't able to block the smirk was whipped off his face and he was thrown sideways into a rock. (GO YUSUKE… eh he he)

He stood up rubbing his side glaring at where yusuke had been standing his eyes grew wide when he failed to see him. He turned around slowly and came face to fist with yusuke, he was thrown viciously into the rock, he got up quickly though and threw one of his daggers at yusuke, who didn't expect it so didn't have time to block, the knife embedded itself into his left side yusuke fell to the ground a scream on his lips, he ripped the knife out doing more damage, because the knife had hooked edges blood began to spill out and he got up, rage and fear coursing through his veins he was not ready to give up.

He ran at pm clumsily and stumbled but not before he threw the knife back it sliced a gash into pms arm making pm stumble back and grab at the now profusely bleeding arm wound.

"Enough of this" pm mumbled somewhat breathlessly "we are too equal in hand to hand, let us commence to our safest bets" yusuke nodded his head in agreement

"Oujou maboroshi" pm whispered before yusuke could even think of focusing his spirit energy, yusuke blinked not knowing what was supposed to happen he stood and waited, a few seconds went by and he grew impatient.

"What the hells suppose….. EHHHHHH" yusuke stopped mid sentence and screamed falling to his knees he grabbed his head in a feeble attempt to stop the ax from chopping it in half (metaphor)

"S…SSTOPP… WHAT THE…H…HHHELL ARE YOU D…DOING" yusuke stuttered his eyes clamped shut

"Damn, your mind is so complicated" pm whispered his eyes also shut

"YUSUKE FIGHT IT DON'T LET HIM IN YOUR MIND!" hiei yelled when he realized what was happening

"W..w..wh..why?" yusuke nearly choked he was loosing his barriers and fast

"HE'LL….." hiei started but was cut off by pms soft laughter, he turned and glared at him "and what do you find funny?" hiei asked coldly

"Too late" pm giggled, waggling his finger at him. Hieis eyes went wide and yusuke stood up shaking his head trying to make all the spots clear from his vision.

"What… happened?" yusuke asked his eyes finally focused he looked at pm and he growled readying his pointer finger "what did you do?"

"tut tut tut naughty…" pm grinned like a Cheshire cat suddenly a scream was heard from behind pm yusukes eyes widened he recognized that scream

"Keiko…?" he whispered suddenly a struggling brown haired, brown eyed girl was pulled out in front of pm a arm was held over her neck so she couldn't escape her eyes where wide in terror and her blue school uniform was covered in tears and splatters of blood from pms still bleeding arm.

"YUSUKE" Keiko screamed in terror

"Keiko… KEIKO WHAT THE HELL LET HER GO" yusuke screamed ignoring the yells from his friends

(With hiei and the others)

"what's going on why is he screaming keikos name" kuwabara asked watching the stand down, pm stood a wide grin on his face his arm held casually before him as if he were embracing someone, and yusuke stood a look of fear and anger dominating his features.

"I know exactly why" hiei mumbled then he began to yell trying to grab yusukes attention seeing that wasn't going to work he plopped back down.

"Aren't you going to help" kurama asked staring at the scene

"no… its his fight I wont interfere" hiei sighed and relaxed slightly kurama pulled him closer ad held his hand if hiei weren't so wrapped up in the fight he would have smiled, but as it was he barley acknowledged the others body next to his.

(Back with yusuke)

"You let her go you creep" yusuke yelled lowering his arm in defeat he knew as long as this bastard held keiko he wouldn't be able to even attempt to attack

"Yusuke… you weakling" Keiko snarled

Yusukes eyes went wide and pms grin grew wider (if that's even possible)

"Wha... What…?" yusuke stuttered staring unbelieving at Keiko's cold glare

"Cant even protect me… I thought you loved me" she mock pouted "well I don't love you it's all a big game to me"

Yusuke stared astounded "what the hell are you talking about Keiko… what did he do to you" yusuke asked near tears

"nothing he just showed me how little I can rely on you… look what happens when I depend on your protection" she said she held out her arms and long slices began to appear blood soaking into the soft fabric of her uniform dying it purple

"Stop it it's not true keiko wouldn't say that" yusuke said trying to ignore the blood cascading down his loves arms

"How do you know have you ever asked me?" she snarled "you don't care its all your fault everything that's ever happened is your fault" she cried

"No no no… I was trying to protect you I was" yusuke moaned the tears finally falling from his eyes as the blood continued to rain down a pool forming at pms feet and slowly moving toward yusuke who stared at it in terror moving slowly away from it.

"You are horrible yusuke why won't you help me, just standing there with you mouth open… I know you enjoy seeing me in pain" Keiko smirked

"Pm… you leave her out of this…" yusuke murmured words sticking in his throat

"I know" pm started "let us play a game, rules are I will ask you a riddle if you get it right I will let her go and we can commence the fight if you get it wrong though she dies" pm smirked "rules no outside help… and I only tell you the riddle one time"

"What?" yusuke yelled

"Oh wait to bad I decided you have to play let me think what riddle I should use…" pm scratched the back of his head as if thinking

"And what if I refuse to play…?" yusuke asked

"Then you automatically loose and she dies…"

"Oh yusuke do you doubt your own mind" keiko said

"Shut up…" yusuke said "I don't know what he did to you but… just be quiet for the time being so I can pound it out of him and fix you"

Pm smiled even wider and keiko remained quiet

"Got it the riddle is…

Though it appears to go away,

It always finds some place to stay,

Devouring colors in a way."

"What….? That doesn't make sense" yusuke sputtered

"You have five minutes to decipher the riddle" pm said taping his foot impatiently

"Appears to go away…. Place to stay…. Devouring colors… makes no sense" yusuke mumbled rubbing his head

(With the others)

"That's easy" kurama stated "I just hope yusuke can figure it out in time"

"I can't believe he used that one" hiei smirked "if yusuke doesn't get this I think he'll be stupider then kuwabaka back there" hiei said trying to put a little humor in their situation

"Hey!" kuwabara yelled half heartedly "what's the answer anyways because I got no clue"

"It's…" but they were interrupted

(Back over to yusuke)

"Times up do you have an answer" pm asked

"Yeah wait… uh..." yusuke started

"Well" keiko screeched "are you just gonna let him kill me"

"No… its… damn" yusuke squeezed his eyes shut then gasped "darkness…."

"Excuse me" pm said

"Darkness the answer is darkness… well am I right?" he yelled

Pm smirked and released Keiko

"My hero" she smirked and walked away disappearing into the side of a boulder

"Wait keiko" yusuke yelled trying to go after her, pm stopped him though

"Well I guess your much smarter then I thought guess we'll have to do it the hard way…" pms smile became twisted and yusuke jumped back

"SPIRIT GUN" he yelled a orb of blue energy shot out and yusuke was knocked back by the sheer power of it he hadn't realized how much energy he was storing in that one hit until he released it, the shot hit head on and a blinding flash of light caused them all to shield there eyes several minutes passed and yusuke rose to his feet, the dust began to settle and yusuke gasped pm stood there only slightly scratched up his insane grin still plastered to his smug face

Pms eyes narrowed slightly "that hurt…. You will pay….Totsunyuu daichi !" pm yelled suddenly several boulders where uplifted off the ground, from the size of diner plates to small cars, a cry was herd to yusukes right and he looked over to see kuwabaras body sprawled out on the ground the rock he had been leaning against several feet above his head, yusuke looked back over to pm and saw him grin then move his hands down in one swift motion, all the rocks where heading straight toward him he began to dodge

'duck, jump, swing to the left, duck again' he thought as they started to come faster he hadn't realized how exaughsted he was until that point the wound in his side not helping any.

He leaned over to avoid a hit and wasn't able to dodge the one from behind after the initial hit, he wasn't able to dodge any more, several bruises later the boulders fell to the ground and yusuke laid un moving

"Yusuke" kuwabara whispered watching his friend's small form bleeding on the ground bruises covering his face and his clothing torn and tattered

Pm walked forward and picked him up he slowly made his way to the small group where he sat yusukes body in front of kurama

They all glared at him wondering what the hell was going on

"Two down two to go, 25 minutes" pm said before stalking off in the direction of his castle to ready himself for the next battle

"Why the hell…?" kuwabara started still rubbing his head where it had smacked against the ground

"Koenma already told you this guy has a code, must be he doesn't believe in killing his foes" kurama explained wiping the blood from yusukes brow and tearing yusukes shirt to make a make shift bandage for his side

"It seems he always goes for the stomach area" kurama acknowledged

"Yeah I noticed that" kuwabara said

"So we have to watch out for that…" hiei said

"You're up next kurama" kuwabara stated matter of fact

"Yes..." he said standing up he stretched out his legs and arms then called out his rose whip so he would be prepared for the battle ahead

"Kurama…." Hiei started

"It's ok" kurama said looking into hieis eyes

"just… be careful" hiei said looking down at their feet kurama tilted his chin up and smiled, hiei surprised him by moving there lips together in a kiss kurama wrapped his arms around hiei, in a comforting embrace they pulled apart from the kiss and hiei shoved his face into kuramas chest.

"You guys…" kuwabara whispered hating to break the peaceful moment hiei looked up and glared at him kuwabara blushed "uh he's back"

Kurama looked over and pulled away from hiei, hiei pulled him back and placed another kiss on his lips not caring if anyone saw them

"Hiei" kurama whispered pulling away once again, he took a step back and smiled then turned around and headed toward his foe the one who had hurt his koi and friends. Hiei plopped down next too the other two ignoring everything but kurama silently he prayed to anyone who would listen that everything would come out good and he would for once be happy.

* * *

Cliffy once again… I think this is actually the longest chapter I started it and I just couldn't find a place to stop so I kept going… how do you like it? Detailed enough? The whole keiko thing is pm found his weakness and used it yusuke couldn't attack, so he did the riddle buying himself enough time to gain back some energy so he could do the other attack, the keiko thing was just like when hiei saw kurama blame him so it gave pm time pretty much… hope that makes sense.

Reviews-

c- thanks for your help I'll get to that as soon as I find a beta, Tasha says you're her koi so if this is you… talk her into to being my beta ok :)

Hieis Gothic Angel- yeah I hate how people always bash on kuwabara so I try and be semi nice to him doesn't mean I'm gonna make everyone love him though and I realized as I read this chapter it kind of seems as if kuwabara likes yusuke but believe me that's not how its supposed to be I really don't like that pairing much not saying its bad its just I wont write it…I'm blabbing…and yeah I got a story removed, but oh well I didn't get any good feedback on it so I was gonna take it down it just pissed me off that when they took it off I couldn't update any of my fics… I don't think that even if I wanted to I could quite this story I am getting constant ideas for it, and if it ever got removed I think I would bawl my head off then exact my revenge… with your help of course (evil grin) (munches on cookies and candy and hands you more milky ways) YUMMY! Also like I said I love long reviews the longer the better cause I just like reading what people have to say, hope you like this chapter.

Shiorifoxiesmom- yeah I know it is weird. Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like the updates hope you like this one.

LoversPastForgotten- yep, I put him with keiko, I don't mind him with keiko but I like yaoi so I have read where he's with koenma and I liked the pairing I was just seeing if any one else wanted it that way though it worked out better with keiko I really don't see how I could have done it with koenma… oops I'm rambling hope you liked this chapter.

Vash- thanks for liking my story so much I decided to put yusuke with keiko and I spelt it the way you did cause I really had no idea how to… hope you like the update and I hope you review this chapter.

Next update as soon as I finish it I haven't even started and it may take a while cause I have only one month to get a whole crap load of homework done so that's what I'm gonna be doing mostly don't forget to review ok.


	12. the end and a lemon

I am finally updating sorry it took so long lets just say I have been having a lot of family problems and couldn't think much less write out this chapter, but after the long wait I came up with this chapter hope you like it's, sorta, kinda mostly hieis pov, sorta… anyways there is a lemon this chapter and tear this is to be the last chapter… so sad…

Disclaimer- wow this is the last time I will have to do this on this story at least… I will miss it… not, but yeah, I do not own anything except, my socks which I bought…. With my mom's money… so technically I don't own those either… damn…

**Warning- cussing that sort of thing, violence. And A lemon this chapter I warn you right before so don't read it if you are too young or are offended by that sort of thing I WARNED YOU! oh and yaoi... duh**

ch. 12

* * *

Pm was wearing a tight fitted black suit almost like hieis own, but it wasn't sleeveless and the pants were not tied at the end. Hiei watched as kurama made his way over to their greatest foe of the moment. He faintly herd them exchange a few words, then they were going at it kurama was moving around gracefully in a dance that was both alluring and deadly, his rose whip flew about catching the hard and lava caked ground, causing it to crumble and fly upward. Hiei saw kurama dodge a swift punch aimed for his face then a kick, after a few moments kurama was unable to use the whip they were to close together. He herd pm chuckle and watched as kurama paused, kurama glanced at him and hiei had a feeling that pm had said something and had hit a sore spot. 

He could faintly hear kuwabaras loud voice shouting encouragements and had he not been so preoccupied he probably would have punched the human by now.

His thoughts drifted away from the battle before him and he started to remember flashes of kuramas bloody body upon a cold dark cell crying out for any one or any thing to help him. His mind snapped back as he herd a shout, he looked frantically around, but to no avail he swiveled around to ask kuwabara where they went only to find the two fighters going at it behind, him a look of pure rage upon kuramas otherwise smooth face.

_'What did he say to piss him off so badly?'_ hiei thought as he dragged his teammates away from harm. He snapped his head back up when he herd a growl come from kurama, his eyes widened, he had never herd kurama growl like that ever and kurama, hiei noticed, was loosing his cool. Hiei realized pms strategy a minute too late, because as soon as he was going to yell at kurama about it, pm got a nice hard punch to kuramas face sending him slamming to the ground several feet away. Hiei blinked shocked no one had ever been able too piss kurama off before, and that was what pm did in doing so kurama lost himself to rage and lost all his grace and level headedness.

"kurama you fool stand up… get up!" hiei yelled as he watched pm move forward as if he were a lion stalking his prey a large psychotic grin cracking his face.

kurama coughed and sat up slowly, making hiei sigh in relief he sat down again, but not for long as kurama went to stand pm ran at him slamming his fist into kuramas stomach. Kurama dropped the rose whip and fell to his knees coughing and holding his stomach a trail of blood making itself known from his silently screaming lips, hiei was vaguely aware of even more talking, then everything went so fast kurama stood up he called upon the Juryo Yozanken and thrust it into pm's unsuspecting shoulder, though hiei realized he had been aiming for his heart.

Pm stumbled back this time, ripping the sharp blade from his profusely bleeding shoulder, his left arm now hanging limply at his side. More words where said and hiei knew it was a bad thing because kuramas face was one of pure shock, hiei watched pms intently as he knew kurama was. He jumped as pm disappeared from view. One moment he was there the next he wasn't, he looked around even behind himself to make sure, when he turned back around his face paled all the blood left it and he screamed.

Kurama stood with pm behind him bent over grasping at his chest, blood now pouring from his gaping mouth and torn up chest. Pm ripped the blade out with a sickening slurp, and kurama did scream then his body arching in the pain, blood splattering from his mouth he fell to his knees. And tears began to drip from his panic stricken eyes, hiei panicked as well he had never seen anything but calmness even at the worst of times and here he was seeing every type of emotion possible as long as it involved pain. He ran then not caring if the fight was still in progress, he ran so fast time stood still.

He got to kuramas body right before it could slide to the ground and he caught him holding him tight not wanting to let go, he felt kuramas body spasm and he knew there would be no last words there was no time so he stared into kuramas wide eyes that where slowly dimming. He smiled a soft smile that held all of his sorrows and if seen by any other would cause them to break down in tears.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon kuramas dieing lips, as he pulled back he felt kuramas body shudder one last time then go still "stupid kitsune" hiei whispered voice cracking he stood up and let kuramas body slide to the ground he turned his strangely empty sight to pm who stood a few feet away watching with his own pair of empty eyes. Hiei whipped the blood from his lips, and relieved his katana of its sheath.

"There will be no break or time for you to prepare" hiei whispered "we fight now and too the death"

"Very well" pm said just as softly, as he too held his sword before him. They both ran at each other and attacked one dodged the other swung one jumped the other ran at them. They moved their bodies at a continual high speed, neither giving up, neither having anything too loose, other then their lives and, neither caring.

as hiei ran under pm he lifted his katana slightly from the ground and slammed it into pms dead left arm, making pm falter and stumble, he thrust his sword at him only to have it blocked and they were at a stalemate neither backing down, both nearly equal in strength, though hiei had the advantage he had both of his arms.

He growled and threw all his weight, which wasn't much, into throwing pm off balance it worked and hiei flew back a few steps he practically ripped the wards from his right arm and he saw pm pause, frozen to the spot he didn't know if it was from fear, or curiosity, but he really didn't give a damn at this point. He called upon the (1) Dragon of the darkness flame. He knew no more as the darkness overcame and exhaustion over took. Right before he passed out he herd pm's scream of agony as his body was torn to pieces.

What felt like only a few minutes passed and hiei could hear whispered voices in his ears one of them sounded like kurama, but he dismissed that notion. That was impossible he watched him die in his own two arms. He felt, even in his sleep, a few tears fall down his face and herd gasps as he fell into the darkness once more.

He felt his body awaken once more only this time it was silent only the soft beeping of the heart monitor keeping him company. He groaned as his eyes opened and he snapped them shut, just as quickly, as the harsh light ripped into his skull. He turned to his side flinching slightly when he moved wrong.

_'My body must of not of had the energy to heal right away… I wonder why?'_ he thought as he opened his eyes again this time slower.

He looked around himself when he had adjusted and saw he was in a hospital, as if he hadn't already figured it out. The smell alone was enough to tell him that. He sat up and grimaced again as he moved a muscle in his side move wrong. His head moved to the door as he herd a startled gasp and he froze.

"Yukina?" he asked in a strange raspy voice, he saw his sister run too him and wrap him in a hug. Crying out as she did so, he nearly gasped in sudden pain, but he ignored it. He didn't care at the moment the embrace made up for it.

She sat up and looked him over worriedly, then her face split into a wide grin and she ran from the room leaving hiei confused.

A few moments later the sound of footsteps could be herd making there way presumably too hieis own room. He was proven right when his team, minus one, koenma, and genkai all crowded around his bed.

"What happened after I passed out?" he asked. Though he wanted to ask about kurama, he remained silent for a few more seconds.

Yusuke grinned and patted hieis shoulder making him wince; yusuke noticed and removed his hand, but continued grinning.

"well you almost killed him, but some how the stupid fuc…" he paused at hieis glare "fudge sickle… lived through it, but barley I woke up and found him staggering about. Everyone else strewn all over, it was a mess. So I used the last of my energy and killed the fu…flubber" he finished with another grin

"And… what about… kurama?" hiei whispered.

"Ah yes kurama" koenma smiled softly hiei growled he did not need this, he wanted to know, and now not later.

"Hmm yes well… he's … alive" koenma told him hiei nearly broke down crying in relief he didn't know what he would have done had kurama actually died. He would have died him self, he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He cleared his suddenly swollen throat, and tried to talk, but was having a hard time. The others smiled at him.

"H...how?" he finally choked out.

"When you kissed him, whether you realize it or not, you transferred energy to him enough to keep him alive for a while at least. Untill he could get medical attention" koenma explained hiei did break down then he put his hands to his face and a few tears dripped down not in sadness, but in utter relief.

"He's right down the hall I will go grab him" kuwabara said feeling a little uncomfortable around the suddenly emotional fire demon. Hiei saw him leave and felt his sister wrap him up in a hug again this time hiei hugged back much to everyone's surprise, and yukinas delight everyone looked up when kurama walked in. Hiei just stared making sure it wasn't a dream totally disregarding the iv in his arm and stickies all down his chest he launched himself at kurama barely flinching as the iv ripped out he practically squished kurama.

They tumbled to the ground hiei laughing, and crying and kurama laughing, and crying.

Hiei moved his head back and only just then noticed the blood pouring from his forearm. Kurama noticed to and lifted them both up and grabbed some gauze wrapping the wound up tightly so it wouldn't bleed any more. Both, barley noticed when the others left the room as they continued to stare into each others faces. Kurama leaned in and placed a kiss on hieis own lips, then pulled back, but didn't get far as hiei pulled him back and deepened the kiss there tongues dancing around, they pulled away for air and both grinned.

"So when can I leave this dump" hiei asked yawning tiredly.

Kurama laughed and hugged him "now" he said before hiei drifted back to sleep on his shoulder. He lifted him up and they left the hospital and went to kuramas house.

A few days Later (WARNING LEMON)

Kurama lay awake in bed several hours after they had gone to sleep near midnight hiei curled into his arms after waking up from another nightmare, clenching tightly too his shirt in the pitch blackness of the bedroom, silent sobs racking his body.

"shh… hiei its ok you don't have to cry anymore" kurama cooed rubbing circles with his finger tips into hieis tense back. Ever since he had almost died hiei had been a lot more open in ever aspect especially emotionally, but mostly because of the nightmares other wise he would never cry.

"I know" hiei mumbled sniffling, the sobs ebbing away. Kurama leaned in and kissed hieis swollen cheeks, hiei smiled slightly and sighed in content. He went limp in kuramas embrace and buried his face back into his warm chest, breathing in the soft aroma, glad everything was over.

"What is it that troubles you then?" kurama asked while he continued to stroke his back.

"Its just I… keep seeing you die …and it… hurts…" hiei whispered clinging slightly tighter

"Don't cry over that…I'm not gonna leave you I promise" kurama whispered.

"Yes I know but, that doesn't rid me of the fear that I felt and still feel… the emptiness and grief" hiei replied turning his head to the side and sighing in frustration.

Kurama smiled softly and flipped hiei up and over to where he was straddling the smaller koormie's hips, hiei stared up at him startled.

"wha…?" hiei started but, was cut off when kurama crushed their lips together his hands resting on hieis chest, softly stroking his clothed flesh, hiei moaned into the kiss and parted his lips slightly when kurama asked with his tongue for entrance, they roamed each others mouths, searching through every nook and cranny.

Hiei tangled his fingers in his koi's hair and pulled him closer wishing to deepen the kiss, their hips ground together and hiei gasped breaking the kiss, kurama sat up bent over, and tucked a few stray strands of his already devilish hair behind his ear.

They kept eye contact as their breathing evened out and their vision cleared as much as possible in the dark room.

"Hiei…?" kurama asked voice thick with lust.

"Hmm" hiei answered running his fingers through the silken knots.

"Would you like…. To… well you know…?" kurama asked slightly flustered and a bit embarrassed.

Hiei seemed to think about it for a second and he smiled, whipping the last remaining droplets of tears from his eyes, he grabbed kuramas shirt, dragging him down and kissed him, a soft feathery kiss that answered all kuramas questions. When he pulled away he laid back down putting his hands on kuramas sides waiting for the next move to begin.

kurama smiled and started to kiss hieis lips once more, the kiss's traveled down his cheeks and to his jaw eliciting moans and gasps as his tongue swirled over the most sensitive areas on his neck, and around his ears, he nipped hieis ear softly and felt hiei purr, kiss's and nips made there way to hieis collar they were stopped by his shirt, kurama lifted it off along with his own and continued his pleasurable nips.

Kuramas cool hands ran along hieis sides sending shivers up his spine and causing goose bumps to appear on his flushed skin that, combined with the heat from kuramas mouth on his collar bone, was almost to much to bear hiei arched into the touch and moaned softly. Kurama made his way slowly to hieis right nipple where he teased and licked until it grew hard he nipped it softly, gasps and moans urging him on before he made his way to the other and provided it with the same treatment, all the while his hands stroked hieis shivering sides.

After finishing with that he made his was lower and lower still, till he was at hieis navel he licked and played around hieis belly untill he felt hiei grow deliciously hard against his own soft belly, he smiled and slid hieis pants down along with his own, he looked up at hieis half lidded eyes, and grabbed his erection with his right hand, he felt the fire demons back arch, his face scrunched up in pleasure and his fingers clenched onto the sheets for dear life, kurama slowly brought his face down and wrapped his mouth around hieis throbbing member, he sucked slightly, enjoying the moans from the squirming body beneath him.

He licked from the tip down making swirling motions with his tongue, grazing his teeth against the tender flesh every now and then, he hummed and herd hiei gasp, he grabbed bottle that he had on the side, and took some of the cream out and rubbed it onto his left hand, concentrating on his forefinger and middle. He took his hand and placed it onto hieis entrance rubbing the warm flesh making hiei squirm, without warning he pushed one of his fingers in and felt hieis body jump in shock nearly gagging him as he continued his ministrations, then his body relaxed as the waves of pleasure continued to build.

Kurama continued to suck and kiss down hieis shaft as he moved his finger in and out stretching him, he felt his own hard on throb, and he wished to be inside of his lover, but he continued to go slow. He placed another finger in soon after and felt hiei tense once more and relax, soon after that he placed a third finger in and when he felt hiei was ready and very close to release, he stopped everything all together, he sat up and herd hiei groan in disappointment, he smiled again as he took a little more of the cool cream and rubbed it on himself.

He positioned his body on top of hieis and spread his legs apart hiei placed his arms on kuramas shoulders and scooted down slightly getting a little more comfortable for what was to come, kurama placed his hardened flesh at hieis entrance, and at the same time that he thrust inside he kissed hiei hard on the lips suppressing the scream of pain, a tear fell from his lovers eye but the pain didn't last long for hiei it slowly ebbed away and the pleasure and warmth returned he smiled into kuramas lips, and thrust his hips up slightly letting kurama know to continue.

He started out slow at first a steady beat several minutes went by and the beat steadily quickened, soon their bodies where slamming into each other, screams of pleasure no longer held back as there sweat spots where hit over and over. Kurama grabbed hieis erection and stroked it, trying to provide him with even more pleasure, as there bodies slid against one another, sweat sliding down their shaking forms.

Minutes passed and kuramas thrusts came faster and harder each time, the pleasure built up to a new level neither had experienced, they felt they would explode if they did not release soon.

Seconds later their prayers where answered as kurama came inside hiei, and at the same moment hiei came onto their bellies. Quivers of pleasure were racking their still connected bodies minutes after. Kurama collapsed on top of the smaller, trying to catch his breath, he could feel and hear hieis ragged gasps below him.

He sat up and pulled out of hiei, he herd hiei gasp again this time at the odd feeling. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel wetting it he did not bother to turn on a light; he went back into the bedroom and saw hiei still sitting there, his body barley visible in the pale moonlight, glistening with sweat and other things. Kurama went over too him and whipped their bellies clean, then threw the towel into a corner to be dealt with in the morning.

He moved back into the bed and laid down, pulling hiei into his embrace and the thin cotton sheet over the both of them. Hiei turned around in his embrace and buried his still flushed face into kuramas bare chest a sigh of peace escaping his lips before he drifted off into a silent slumber.

"I love you hiei" kurama whispered kissing hieis forehead before he too drifted off into an exaughsted sleep.

END

* * *

Ok… that's done… oh wow that was my very first lemon and it was quite embarrassing to write… but, what do you think. Is it any good? If not that's ok… I won't get reported for writing that will I? well anyways just don't report me.I did warn you well I think this is the last chapter… it should be and I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up… but as I said major family problems. Anyways R&R please and thank you. 

(1)- I decided to use the English….

Reviews-

Shiorifoxiesmom- thank you kurama got pissed and hurt the poop head, but I had to give most of it too hiei

LoversPastForgotten-He dies then he lives oh I'm sneaky how do you like it did it end well?

Hieis Gothic Angel- I noticed the whole leader gets beat up the most…oh well he he, and yes YAY they do beat him oh joy…oh and sorry for the LONG wait… oh now I'm hyper… to much candy… and thank you I don't think any one has ever made me happier, your reviews are just so nice and I cant help but crack a smile even when I am sad… I will write that story you suggested and have it up as soon as I can. Till then I guess this is Farwell.

Yuyufreak77-I agree with you and kuwabara I like him as well I don't find him that ugly either I have seen some pics of him out there that make him rather cute… people just don't like him I think cause he isn't short and he doesn't have a girlish face not that I don't like that… anyways sorry I didn't do koenma I like that pairing a lot but not a lot of people do and I guess it worked out for the better sorta though I think it would have been slightly funny if it had been koenma…how did you like the twist he he neither of them did they only weakened him yusuke beat him never saw that coming huh… I decided to do it cause I dunno I wanted to do the unexpected what do you think?

Vash-sorry I had to fatally wound him but never fear he lived and they did the wild thing he he… what do you think of it?

Silvermane1- thanks

Laura- thank you for reviewing I hope you read the rest then tell me what you think.


End file.
